Boarding school blues
by AAThanatos
Summary: Mortal AU-Will Solace is sent to boarding school where he meets his flamboyant roommate Nico! They become best friends and who knows.. maybe more? Smut/ slash/ will be multichapter/ explicit content! Don't like don't read don't hate!
1. New experiences

**This was requested to be a multichapter! So you might recognize the first chapter if you read my other story "just working out a few kinks." This will be a mature sexy fic with plot. Sex scenes are in this series so if you don't like that than please don't read it. Usually my stories are about 10+ chapters so please subscribe to my user or this storyline. Thank you and can't wait to read the comments! Unless you are a troll and leave nasty things for no good reason then I'll either delete it or ignore you ;)**

 **Trigger warnings for this fic will be as follows**

 **-blood**

 **-dubious consent**

 **-violence**

 **-Sex!**

 **-underage drinking and drug use**

 **-possible self harm.**

It took a half an hour to find my room, these boarding school dorms have to be the most confusing thing I've ever encountered. Transferring here in my sophomore year may not have been the best idea, everyone seems to know each other and their way around and no one wants to help the new kid. I got lucky when an RA was yelling at some guys for rough housing in the hall, he pointed me to my hall and room number. Opening the door I noticed the room was empty, though my roommate had already been here with his things... I think it's a him? They don't allow female roommates do they? Dropping my stuff on my bed I walked over to the claimed one. The blanket was black and pink with skulls on it, the desk was littered with make up and nail polish. Posters of half naked dudes were on the walls along with very artsy and thick books on the shelf.

The door opened as I examined one of the nail polishes on the desk, a sparkly black shade.

"Oh, I thought I finally was given a single. I assume you must have been a last minute enroll?"

Looking over I saw a short skinny boy that may have been prettier than any girl I had ever met. Raven hair straightened with an iron artfully, makeup that made him look ethereal, and jewelry hung off his neck and wrists brought into view by the paleness of his skin. Sheet white with an olive undertone, I couldn't stop staring. This was probably not the best time to question my sexuality and defiantly not with someone I would be sharing a room with all year.

"Do you speak English? I know like 4 other languages if you prefer. Damn I bet that's why they put you with me."

"No! No I speak English. I'm sorry I'm just... I'm tired."

"Well hello Tired I'm Nico. As you can see I'm gay, very gay. So if you have an issue with that I would suggest calling housing now so you can be switched. I won't room with some bigot." He said with a distaste in his mouth that made me realize that this has happened before.

"Sorry I'm Will, and I'm not a bigot. My father is Bisexual and in a relationship with a man so it's fine. This is my side right?"

Smiling he nodded, all the tension in his shoulders left. I started to unpack some of my things when he closed our door.

"Want a beer?"

I saw him go into what looked like a side table, inside the table was a small fridge packed with stuff.

"Yeah, I'll take one." He threw one to me and opened one for himself. We worked in silence sipping our drinks. I noticed him eyeing me every so often. I wasn't sure if he was checking me out or making sure I wasn't lying to him. After a long while we both had our areas set up and he asked if I wanted to order a pizza and stay in the room tonight, I was so beat by the end I couldn't even think of going down to the dining hall. I found a ten and handed it to him with just the word "pepperoni."

When the pizza got there we sat on my bed and watched a movie on my lap top as we ate, in between bites we started to finally talk.

"So, what brought you to Olympus Academy?" His eyes went wide with curiosity, he actually seemed interested. It's funny, no one else seemed into be. I had met a whole string of people when my dad brought me here, no one had time to talk to me. All these kids grew up together and knew the families.

"I'm the bastard son of Apollo Helios."

"The lead singer of that band? The really famous one?"

"Yes, my mom met him about 16 years ago. Went with him backstage and well... here I am. She died in a car accident and he came for me at the police station a few days later. My dad knew about me, he just wanted to keep it out of the media. Back then it could have ruined his career, I guess people are more willing accept a bastard child when the mother dies and there is a sad story with it. Plus I found out that he had been sending us money all those years. I knew it was was weird that she was performed in a cover band on weekends and yet we always had a decent home and food. When I was five he bought us a new car when hers broke down. He never came to see me but he would write letters and send presents. My mom never spoke bad about him so I never really held a grudge, not much of one anyway. Had to have respect for how he took care of us from far away. Now that I'm his full time he wanted to send me here since he is on tour most of the year. I've never been to boarding school before."

"Wow dude that a story! Yeah my mom died too, and my sister. I still have one left though, Hazel. She goes to the sister school of this one on the other side of town. You will notice that the town is catered around the schools. They keep the girls and boys separate, but in town we can all mingle. We can go off campus after school hours as long as we are back by curfew. You can walk about anywhere to get anything. My dad is Hades Di Angelo, the owner of every funeral and crematory in 7 countries. He thinks all the death is bad for us so he sends us here. So, are you gay?" I choked on my pizza at his question.

"No, not gay."

"Damn shame, I was hoping you could be my wingman when we went to town."

"Are there a lot of gay kids here?"

"No, and yes. They are not out like I am. Sure there are a few that are, but they try to fit in really well. I'm the only one you can spot a mile away. But when you are drunk and partying and questioning yourself I seem to be the one you go to."he winked.

"So I should take it that you get laid a lot on the down low?"

"Let's just say I have a single suitcase over there with just lube and condoms. I am a safety boy. Feel free to take some of you need. The girls at the other school are not exactly virgins. I'm sure you can land some of them."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I chuckled and took another bite.

"Hey you have the gay kid on your side, while that may not make you popular with the guys around here it only helps you with the girls. They all want a gay best friend. I could wing man for you."

"That's not untrue, I like the way you think. And if I get word of someone questioning themselves I'll let you know."

"Oh sweetie I think this living arrangement is going to work out just fine.

(Time break)

The first three months went by faster than expected. Nico and I were the best of friends. Weirdly enough because of his help with the ladies, the guys started to warm up friend wise to me. Where I was, girls were there too. So I made some friends quickly. Nico didn't need my help as a wing man, seemed like every weekend he needed me to sneak him back into the dorms from a late night fling. Helping him into the room smelling like sex and booze, I would deposit him in his bed only to hear a crazy story about some guy he fucked in some alley or a car. I learned a lot about gay sex, more than needed. I wasn't cleaning up like Nico was but I found a few girls who knew a few dark corners we could go.

Nico was champ hearing my stories too. Always had an ear for what I had to tell him. Sometimes he would strike out and try to cuddle me in my bed. The first few times I dodged him, but he was relentless. It seemed when he was rejected he needed comfort. Luckily that just meant he wanted to sleep in my bed with me. Nothing ever happened aside from waking up cuddled up together. I couldn't help it! He was small and reminded me of a girl. His small frame and long hair didn't help, not to mention the flawless makeup. I was 6'2" and he was maybe 5'4" so he fit right into me. I was confident in myself enough to be ok with it. It's not like he every tried to kiss me... ok maybe he tickled me sometimes.

We had a strange relationship. He called it a queer platonic bromance. I won't lie that it didn't bring up... feelings. Feelings I couldn't quite place. Luckily in the privacy of our room I could explore them without worry. So what if I had a few dreams about Nico, with how close we are it's bound to happen. The Sex dreams were weird but it's not like I can control what I dream right?

(Time break)

Nico texted me to come and get him from the back door. It was after 1am and he was to drunk to pick the lock to get inside. Nico could walk but I made sure to hold onto him just in case, he smelled drunk but clean so my guess was a strike out tonight. Once we were back to the room he started stripping his clothes off down to his briefs, he always had colorful underwear on. An all black attire but once those pants came off it was bright pink and neon greens.

"Gods those underwear are going to give me a seizure. "

"Damn Solace that's one hell of a pick up line."

"You wish. Should I expect you next to me tonight?"

"Yeah, that Cecil kid gave me blue balls. All he wanted was some kissy face and a handjob. Then he fell asleep. Asshole."

"Sorry bud, better luck next week. Rumor has it those twins in Science class, the Stolls. They say they have been caught being really touchy together in the locker room. Maybe one or both of them bark up your tree." I slid in my bed with just my boxers waiting for him to stop pacing around and either go to bed or climb in with me. We had the rule that if he was going to sleep with me he couldn't wait til I was asleep, I hate being woken up by the bed shuffling.

"I heard that, but twins are always strange. They could be totally straight except with each other. Strange phenomenon, but accurate from my experience. Scoot over."

"Well if you need to rub one out real quick Just go to your bed and I'll put my headphones on and close my eyes." That was our usual drill.

"I do need to... hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you do it? Will just hear me out before you start to argue. I won't kiss you or anything. I just need to get off and it so much faster when someone else does it. I'll do it back! No strings attached ok. I know it's been over a month since you got laid." I hated to admit his words were intriguing. It had been a long time since someone touched me and he was like my best friend. He's tipsy and I'm not exactly sober, I just got in before he did. Actually I may have drank most of his beers he kept in the fridge, but he didn't need to know that till the morning and if I did this he might be more inclined to forgive me. Was I really going to let him touch me? Was I really going to touch him? The idea isn't repulsive in the slightest. Actually he's probably better at it than a girl. This should be an easy answer, but it's not. Nico was patient as he waited for me to deliberate in my head. I felt his fingers trace over my thigh.

"It's just one time ok? It won't mean anything. I won't tell anyone I promise. This is just our little secret. It's more about me trusting you then being attracted to you ok?" Damn why did he have to say that. Fuck I'm losing this battle. He is hard to say no to, and I knew he could be trusted.

Fuck it.

"Fine, but get a rag out of the drawer I don't want cum all over my sheets."

"I'll get some lube, make it quicker."

"Ok."

Nico was quick, got the rag and the lube out. I was a bit frozen not knowing what to do, luckily he seemed to have a plan in mind for our weird platonic orgasm exchange. I heard the shuffle of his underwear.

"Take yours off. That way you don't get them messy. I won't use a ton of lube ok? I'll make this as clean as I can." Nodding at him I blushed as I discarded my trunks. It wasn't the first time we had seen each other naked, or even hard for that matter. We had walked in on each other dozens of times. I hear the cap of the bottle and him warming the lube between his hands, then I felt his small hands around me working me to life. I gasped at the feeling. Nico's hands were soft and nimble, and knew exactly what they were doing.

In the shadows of the room I saw him slick himself up too. Then my hand was being led to him. It was strange but not bad. His dick was smaller than mine, but that's not a surprise with our size difference. It wasn't small just.. proportionate to him. Thick though, he was thicker than expected. I started to stroke him in time as he did me. Keeping his promise he didn't touch me anywhere else and didn't try to kiss me. Eyes closed and breathing erratically, I felt his other hand work down to my balls as he cut off the blood supply and used a polishing motion. Nico was a dick expert, I had never been touched the way he touched me. Like he knew how to set me off in every which way. I did my best while trying to concentrate, I just did to him what I like in myself, seemed to be working the way he was moaning low and shaking.

"Will... g-get the rag I'm close." He whispered. With my other hand I found the rag without letting go of him. I held it under as he spurt thickly into it. The noise he made was sinful and made a huge glob of precum roll down and join the lube. Motioning for me to let go of his super sensitive cock, I looked into his heavy lidded eyes as the afterglow overcame him. I was close as he continued, but something was keeping me from finishing. Maybe I had to many beers? Maybe I couldn't get over the fact a dude was touching me? Both? I was trying and it felt so incredibly good but it just wasn't happening.

Nico made a disgruntled noise and pushed me onto my back. Without warning his hand left my shaft and he replaced it with his mouth. The heat was searing through my body as his mouth licked and sucked me in sinful ways that I could never imagine. Looking down at his long hair covering his face like a curtain I almost made a move to grab his hair but I stopped myself. I was caught though, he saw my hand move. Grabbing my hand he placed it on his head and motioned for me to move him as I wished. Carnality took over and I used his mouth. Nico sheathed his teeth perfectly and I could feel the back of his throat.

I tapped his head as I got close to warn him. It just made him go harder and pulled me to the back and swallowed my head as jets of white ropes filled his mouth. Milking me through he swallowed every drop. I tried to calm my heart down as it was beating out of my chest at the best blowjob of my life. I didn't even notice him wiping himself off with the rag as well as me. I finally came to when I felt him putting my boxers back on me and I reached to pull them the rest of the way. Managing his own briefs back in he climbed up next to me.

"Sorry, you were taking forever."

"It's ok, I'm sorry you swallowed."

"I like swallowing don't worry about it. Thanks Will. I really needed that. I'll buy breakfast tomorrow." He kissed my cheek and giggled and turned his back to me.

It was surreal. I was to tired, to drunk, and to much into my afterglow to analyze it all. So I closed my eyes and went to sleep, we would talk about it in the morning.

(Timebreak)

Waking up I found my arm around his waist. He was cuddled up in me as the Sunday light poured through the windows waking us both. Looking over at me I couldn't bring myself to retract my arm, to comfortable.

"Morning, do you want McDonald's or IHOP?"

"I've been drinking so... Mcds sounds best. Listen we need to talk about last night."

"No sunshine we don't. We were just two best friends helping each-other out and I take blame for the whole idea. No worries sweetie we never have to speak of it again and I don't feel weird about it, do you?"

"Strangely no."

"Then it's settled. We eat greasy food to take this hang over away and we go on being the best of friends."

"Sure, oh by the way I finished the beer."

"My beer?"

"Yeah."

"I take back the best friends thing, I hate you." He said mockingly with a smirk on his face.

"I'll pay you back."

"You better."

"Shut up."


	2. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving weekend was coming and I was not looking forward to it. I hate being alone. It's been 2 weeks since the crazy night with Nico, weirdly enough he kept his word. Not one word about what happened. I tried to bring it up and he would just hold a finger to my lips and shake his head, wink, laugh, subject change. It was like an algorithm that he had made himself to avoid things not to be spoken. Literally nothing changed between us at all, it really was as if nothing ever happened. I thought he might try it again when he crawled into my bed last Friday, but he didn't. Nico just lifted the covers, climbed in and sank to sleep. Of course, he could have been so drunk he didn't realize which bed was his.

I was cleaning the room while he was seeing the office about going home for the holidays when I found his bloody tissue stash, I know we were in the mountains but he could seriously do something about this nosebleed issue he seems to have, or At least throw them away. Nico was always messier out of the two of us, but he made up for it with dinners, drinks, and being chick bait. Usually he did his own laundry, it was the one thing he did himself. Except today I found his pillowcase in my pile. Taking it over to his bed I dug his pillow out from the blankets and saw something weird, the pillow was stained. Like his makeup had worn into it... did he cry at night and I didn't notice? Then the door opened.

"Hey! So it's all set.. what are you doing?" I hid the pillow back under the covers quickly.

"Um I have your pillow case, it was in my pile. Sorry not into pink." He took it gingerly from my hands with a raised eyebrow and suspicious eyes.

"Thanks... anyway so I'm staying for this weekend and my Dad apparently knows your dad. He got to know him when I told him I was rooming with you and shit. They have some parent to parent thing here for roommates so they can talk to each other. You sir are coming home with me during Christmas. Your dad has a lot of European stuff going on so..." he looked down as if embarrassed by the end.

"Oh I know he had interviews and some shows over the holidays. I just thought I would stay here. Why are you not going home this weekend?"

"Dad is dating someone and is going to her families house for the weekend. Hazel and I stay here and you and I go for Christmas while Hazel goes to Canada to see her boyfriends family. I have thanksgiving all planned, we are going to that nice place in the middle of town."

"The place with really great surf and turf?"

"That's the one. Oh and this was waiting in your mail box." Handing me an envelope I dropped my clothes to open it. A card from my dad with a long letter, I skimmed it. Old fashioned Dad who still writes letters. It had apologies about the holidays and promised that summer time he would make it worth it, something about Jamaica and Bora Bora. Even offered to let me bring a friend of my choice. Apollo really wasn't a bad father the short time I've been with him. He listens on the phone and doesn't try to give unwarranted advice. The only time he really sounds like a Dad is when school stuff is brought up, he knows I want to be a doctor so he keeps pushing my grades when we talk.

It's actually endearing in a way, telling me to keep straight A's and he will make sure I'm Harvard bound. I kind of lucked out in certain ways I guess and it could have been a lot worse. The envelope also had 200$ in it and a bank statement. I got my own account before I came and he keeps it flush so I can keep up appearances with the other kids, no one wants to be the poor kid in the boarding school. It was slightly overwhelming since we didn't really focus on money growing up. My mom lived a normal life with me, apartments and Walmart clothes. I never wanted for anything, but I never considered that we had any real money. Changes had to be made once he sent me here though, a better wardrobe, fancy haircut, electronics and an iPhone. "I'm a famous singer! What would it look like if you showed up at that school wearing Faded Glory. They would drown you in a toilet and blacklist you with the sister school, not my son." He said while back to school shopping in July.

"Earth to Will!" Nico shouted getting me out of my head.

"I hear you, I'm with you over Christmas."

"You ok with that?" He asked quietly as he picked up the clothes I dropped.

"Dude, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Your my best friend. I don't know if you saw that survey they gave us for midterms, I wrote that I want to room with you til graduation." I put the letter away and started to fold the clothes on my bed while Nico recovered his pillow.

"Sweetie I swear you are going to make me cry." The mocking tone made me realize he might actually be serious. Not to mention the look on his face. Smile reaching his eyes. Something tells me Nico thought I might want to switch roommates after the thing that happened, and I won't lie to say I didn't think about it. It's not that I didn't enjoy it, obviously I did. It was confusing, mainly because I had never questioned my sexuality before. I knew I liked girls. I had never found a guy attractive. I even tried to jerk it to gay porn afterwards to experiment, this amounted to me playing with my soft dick and getting bored. After I thought about the whole thing really hard, I concluded that it was a fluke. Nico was my best friend and the best thing that could have happened to me coming here, because of him I had friends. I had a new inside knowledge of the school, also he was never boring and I really liked him as a person. Looking back on my life I had never had a friend like him, I could always count on him, of course it doesn't help that when he's all made up he's prettier than half the school his sister attends.

Trust wasn't something I was good at, and Nico had to drag it out of me kicking and screaming. What can I say the little guy was determined and I had never seen him fail at anything, not in person anyway. Most nights he helped me with my homework and did the study buddy thing, and not like the "Yeah we are going to study and get work done" excuse and then we Fuck off like everyone else who offers to study with you. Nico made index cards and quizzes me for hours. I've also never gone hungry with him, he reminds me to eat and when to sleep. I have a tendency to get caught up in what I'm doing and forget human needs, he knows that and pulls me from the depths. Nico is a true best friend and letting something like a night of fooling around get between us would be stupid, hell if it happened a few more times it still wouldn't be worth losing him over.

Plus out loud it sounds stupid, I said it to myself in private to see if I even had a standing argument. "Oh he's your best friend who makes you feel like a real person and never lies to you, that sucked your dick one time. He makes sure you don't die and picks up chicks for you in town so you don't look like a loser with no game. You touched his dick and he promised it wouldn't get weird and he kept hat promise." Yeah out loud it sounds like I'm reaching for an excuse. It wasn't like I was asleep and too drunk to function, I didn't wake up with a sore ass, my shirt on backwards, and 50$ in my pocket. He asked me before he touched me and I agreed.

I worry about him though, he drinks like a fish and chews through sexually confused guys like a chain smoker and a pack of smokes. I think he thinks he's doing them a service, helping them discover themselves. I think they just want someone to touch their dick and they don't care who it is. Now that I've seen that pillow... I'm starting to think he knows that too.

(Timebreak)

"That was the best damn thanksgiving dinner I've ever had. Why eat turkey when there is shrimp, lobster, and steak." Nico squealed as we stumbled out of the cold into the dorms.

"You have obviously never had southern Thanksgiving, I'll see if one year I can drag you to my grandmas in Texas. She will put some weight on you by breakfast." I unwrapped my scarf from my neck and shucked my coat to dig through my PJ drawer.

"And ruin my girlish figure? No thanks. What are you doing? You are not getting ready for bed!"

"What else are we doing that I can't get comfortable? The dorms are empty for the most part and everything is closed now."

"We have been invited to a party in the basement later. Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, my sister, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez. We are going." He sat at his desk and spun around in his chair looking for some glitter or something to put on his face.

"How the Fuck did you swing an invite to a party with Percy Jackson? Isn't he the swim team captain?"

"The very same. Caught him around breakfast and that's when he told me. Around here social standing doesn't matter for stay overs. No one wants to be left behind around the holidays so we all get together for the night. I went last year too. I got some fun for us tonight too!" Giggling he pulled a cigar out of his pocket.

"I don't smoke, you know that."

"It's not a cigar..."


	3. Kiss

We headed down a couple hours later to the lower basement of the dorm. It smelled a little like moth balls along with the moldy smell most basements had. In the corner or the room was a large TV paying a movie with some couches that were obviously from 1965. Nico ran over to tackle Hazel onto the couch. I waved awkwardly only to have Jason slap me on the back excitedly inviting me to sit down.

"Nico you brought the new guy! What's your name again? Walter?"

"Will. Will Solace."

"I thought it was Will Helios? Isn't your dad Apollo Helios?" Piper McLean said sipping a beer on the couch. Jason joined her as I sat next to Nico and Hazel.

"Bastard." I said in explanation, blushing as Nico handed me a drink.

" Aren't we all? Funny story, mom had me before her and Dad got married. Jason here and his sister are both from the same Mom who was the nanny for the first two kids who are also not his dads wife's, and Leo's Mom only had him so she could trap his dad into paying for citizenship."

"Jackson shut your whore mouth! My mom was a citizen! She just needed money for a mechanic shop. I'm more of a receipt than black mail." I was shocked by how loosely they confessed to all of this, though it did make me feel better about my situation. It's weird how you feel so different than everyone around you and yet behind closed doors everyone is the same.

"Nico, Neeks, Niccolo... you got what I'm looking for?" Nico stood up and wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and sat in his lap. A sudden uneasy feeling boiled in my stomach at the sight... get the fuck out of his lap.

"Oh Percy how many years have I longed to hear those words. " he said in a mocking southern bell voice. Really Nico? Percy? Not to mention making fun of my accent! Get out of his lap!

"Sorry beautiful you know I like blondes." Percy smiled and gave Nico a peck on the lips. Nico swooned! Damn it Nico! Get off of him! Then he handed over a few of those "cigars".

"Wills blonde, but not nearly a good a kisser as me." He winked at me over his shoulder. Rage. Pure unexplainable rage.

"Oh really? How would you know? Are you two..." Percy motioned between us.

"No we are not, we are roommates." My voice was surprisingly low... I need to calm down.

"Nico, if percy was actually going to have a gay experience it's going to be with me so lay off my man." Jason laughed and took one of the cigars. Nico finally exited Percy's lap as he came back over to where I was now sitting.

"Did you and Percy... " I whispered as he sat down. I didn't know what to think, he did just kiss Nico, and call him beautiful, and let him sit in his lap...rage. Fuck, stop it Will!

"Percy is straight as fuck, just super comfortable in his masculinity. You have to be when wearing those speedos all the time. He indulges me for my primo weed hookup. It's a nice fantasy I've had in my head since we were kids. When I was ten I wrote his name all over my notebook, I was going to marry him (waves his face and bats his eyelashes). Well obviously that didn't pan out, but he knows about my little crush on him and thinks it's funny. Honestly most guys would have ruined me socially over it, Percy on the other hand put out a "don't Fuck with Nico" bulletin around school. It just takes one person to keep you safe in these four years. I keep Percy flush in contraband and he keeps me from being beaten to a pulp and raped with a mop handle. " Nico Swigged his beer after the long whispered conversation. Once again my eyes were opened to the highschool royalty. I always wondered why Nico never got shit for being gay from anyone, now I know. I was never homophobic before I came here, but I saw awful things happen to kids at my old school if their was even a hint of question, but Nico really needed to not sit in Percy's lap.

Jason lit up the cigar and passed it around, people were super friendly and Leo was actually really funny. I just thought he was a clown, turns out he was really smart and with the high IQ came quips that had all of us holding our stomachs because of the cramps in our sides. Piper was apparently dating Jason on and off for the last 3 years, with his straight laced nice guy approach I kinda see why she keeps letting him go, she needs a bad boy with a soft side. Annabeth and Percy have been together two years and seem meant for each other, by the time they are out of college we will be seeing their engagement on page six of the times. I hadn't really talked to Nico's sister before, when I first met her it surprised me that she was a different race. That of course is the southern in me, no issue but it caught me off guard. Hazel was more conservative than Nico, but their speech patterns were similar and seemed to be able to compete each others sentences.

We played drinking games and passed around another blunt, Nico and Leo had snuck off somewhere to "go to the bathroom." Leo didn't seem the type but... I also never thought myself the type. Nico just brings it out in people. Charming bastard. They were gone a little to long for my liking and if I had to be honest with myself... the thought of Leo touching him was making my skin crawl and my stomach turn. When everyone was falling asleep and heading to their rooms I went to look for Nico. After a half hour of looking I gave up and went back to our room. It took me longer than expected, maybe I shouldn't have had that last beer. Opening the door to our room I found Nico on the bed half naked and shaking.

"Nico! What happened!" Looking at his underwear I saw a blood stain. "Did he.. oh my gods...you need a hospital. I swear I'm going to kill him!"

"Will shut up! He didn't rape me. Things got rough and we didn't use enough lube. He saw the blood and freaked out." I saw his face. He had a black eye and mascara running down his face, guess Nico did cry on his pillow.

"You have a black eye! If he didn't hurt you then why do you..."he cut me off and clapped his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Leo was drunk and high, we started fooling around and he was using his hands and got too rough with his fingers., he saw blood, he panicked and hit me. It's not the first time and it won't be the last, Well with Leo it will be the last. He was just worried I was going to tell someone about it. Once I told him I wouldn't and that I wouldn't go to the hospital he left. It's not that bad I've had worse. Both the eye and well... it's just a fissure. It will heal itself, I have a few Oxy I can take tomorrow. " he was really bad off but his eyes told me he was telling the truth. Didn't mean I wasn't going to fuck Leo up later for it. That's when Percy busted through the door.

"I just ran into Leo, you ok?" The concern in his voice was comforting.

"I'm fine." He took Nico's chin and looked at his eye.

"You got him right? You will take care of him?" I nodded at him and he clapped me on the shoulder with a very serious anger in his eyes.

"Ok, well Jason and I have some business to attend to, Nico if you need anything just text me and I'll be here. I'll have lunch delivered tomorrow so you can stay in bed. Will, great getting to know you. Take care of him for me and I'll make sure to pull strings for anything you need bro, a spot on a team or a club, a good word in with a chick, I even know someone who tampers with grades. Just say the word bro and it's yours. Nico, I'll take care of everything don't you worry." He went to leave with Nico calling after him.

"Percy don't hurt him it was a Mista...and he's gone. Fuck. Well I guess Leo is about to get jumped. Damnit! Hey can you get me a wet rag? I need to.." his words were cut off as he flinched in pain.

"Don't move, let me take care of this I've read up on it Ok?" I got up and turned the light on to both out dismay. Fuck he looked worse in the light. I got my first aid supplies and had some steroid cream from an a nerve rash I had.

"Ok so... I'm going to need you to get in a really vulnerable position and I'm going to have to see it."

"See what?"

"Nico, I'm going to need you to get naked and ass up so I can help you." I sighed feeling thankful that I still had a buzz enough to do this. This was medical not sexual but it didn't make it less weird. In all fairness if it wasn't Nico I wouldn't have been able to, I would have just taken them to the doctor. This was my best friend though and he needed my help...the confusing feeling started to stir in my stomach again.

Part of me thought Nico would be just fine doing this, but he wasn't. Embarrassed and blushing he pulled his boxers off shaking and got into position with his eyes screwed shut.

"Dude don't feel weird, I want to be a doctor one day so this won't be the last time I stare at someone's brown eye." I put in gloves and started to clean the area with the iodine. It was still swollen and red, poor Nico. This looked awful. Leo was not nice to him during this and I wondered if he even bothered to cut his nails the stupid son of a bitch. I saw his body hitch a bit as I applied the steroid cream, Nico was crying and my heart swelled and my eyes pricked with tears.

"Oh man I'm sorry if I'm hurting you I'm almost done ok?" After that he stopped hiding it. Sobs broke out as I finished up. I put some numbing cream around the area and fished out some clean briefs. Still crying I redressed him. I took my shirt and pants off for the night and threw them in the corner as the cries got louder and louder. Curled into a ball in on himself, I lifted him up out of his bed and brought him over to mine and turned out the light. Climbing in with him I found my tissue box and started wiping his face down and motioning for him to blow his nose.

"I got you Neeks. It's going to be ok. Percy will take care of that asshole." I wrapped my arms around him rubbing circles on his back as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Tears and gods knows what dripped allover my chest. My heart was breaking for him, he didn't deserve this. Luckily my back rubbing powers were calming him down a bit, enough to talk anyway.

"Why do I keep doing this?" He asked in a broken voice that made my heart clench.

"Nico (sigh) I don't know, I'm assuming because you just want to be happy. We all want to be happy. You didn't do anything wrong, you were just horny and hopeful."

"I had been seeing him this last week, I didn't think it was just a fling. I thought he liked me. I should have known better when he wouldn't kiss me. Kept making excuses. I'm so stupid."

"You are not stupid! You deserve a guy that will kiss you and hold you and love you. You are a catch Neeks. Maybe the guys here are just to immature, perhaps college will be your time for a boyfriend. "

"I hope so, I want a boyfriend. I want.. I want a kiss. Just a kiss. Is that such a crime? It's like I'm good enough to suck a dick and take it up my ass but gods forbid my tongue go in someone's mouth. You know only like a few guys have actually kissed me? They all want to fool around but the minute I lean in for a kiss they dodge me. Start pawing at me instead. I deserve it, I'm just some dumb slut..." I shut him up with a kiss. This might get confusing later but it was to heartbreaking. The sound of his voice, the self deprecation, knowing that he has touched me and I never even gave him the courtesy of a kiss was abhorrent. The strange jealously I felt all night started to melt away. Lips were soft and pliant against mine as they opened slightly for entrance. They tasted like his tears and cheap beer. They also tasted like him, this sweet and Smokey flavor of clove and black currant that I associated with the smell of him.

The kiss was more like a light makeout. It lasted a long time. My tongue wove around his trying to convey some type of emotion, something to show him he wasn't worthless and he was special, because he was. Little nips to each other's lower lips as his hands card through my hair with slight desperation. When we broke it I sealed it with a chaste peck and pulled the hair out of his eyes. Both of us were breathing hard in a pant I had never experienced kissing someone.

"Why'd you do that?" His voice was smaller than I had ever heard it.

"Because you needed it. Listen Nico, I'm your best friend. I'm not saying this will happen again, but I won't let you think it meant nothing or that I'm wasted and don't know what I'm doing. This is all confusing for me, but I can't be your friend and treat you the way they treat you. You are worth a lot to me."

"It's confusing for me to if you can believe it. I get it, you're not gay. I wish you were though. I'm thankful to have you in any capacity."

"Tell me the truth, do you have a crush on me?"

"No... yes? No... maybe? It's weird. Sometimes I think I do, but it's not butterflies and shit like I'm used to. It's deeper than that and it makes it super strange. Being with you feels... natural. Like I don't have to try so hard and I can just breathe easy. Even when we fooled around it didn't feel rushed and sleazy, it felt like it had been happening for years. Like we were used to it or something, but not in the bad way but like a comforting way. Are you... questioning? Even a little bit?" He caressed my cheek lightly with his thumb, it was a sweet gesture.

"The only way I can describe it is that I don't find men attractive, they do nothing for me. But sometimes you do. I look at you and you are different to me. I find you attractive, I thought that kiss was really good. I liked it when you touched me, but I don't know anything beyond that and I won't lead you on and say that I want to explore it beyond that and I won't say that I don't want to... explore it further. You are my best friend and I refuse to let you go."

"I agree. I don't want to lose you. I don't want it to be weird with us. Can I suggest something?"

"Sure."

"Let's not do these things drunk anymore. If that means that nothing ever happens between us again then fine I'm ok with that. But let's say something does happen sober, it's between us and no ones business but ours ok? Just until we figure this out." Honesty dripped from his lips. I knew in my heart he was right and that I could trust him with that. Feeling guilty about this stuff was getting exhausting, I shouldn't feel guilty and just take it for what it is. Accept that I'm not gay or bisexual but that it's because it's him. That Nico was just.. different.

Special.

I nodded at him and caressed his hair, then I went in and kissed him once more before we fell asleep.


	4. Christmas break begins

After thanksgiving things had calmed down, Leo ended up in the infirmary. Jason and Percy are experts in hurting someone just enough to make a point but not enough to need hospital care. Once agin Nico went back to not talking about the kiss and anything we did and transformed back into the bestest friend a guy could have. Part of me thought it was just normal sexual embarrassment better to be avoided than confronted, another part thought that Nico needed me just as much as I needed him and the idea of ruining it with sexual experimentation was more than frightening... ok maybe that second part was just me. I didn't want to lose him, some people are not worth losing and I had lost so much already. I didn't want to throw away the first really good person to come into my life since my mom died, but on the other hand these feelings wouldn't recede and needed exploration. It was all very confusing.

I was packing for the Christmas stay at his house, it was only a small plane ride to New York from school. I had never been to New York so this would be an experience, plus I hoped with this close and constant contact I could talk to Nico without him running away or ignoring me. This had to be settled by the time break was over, I had three weeks to do that.

(Time break)

We arrive at the air port and seated the plane, Nico's Dad got us first class! Letting me have the window seat the attendant came by to take our orders.

"Nico! Good to see you sweetie! Let me guess, 7&7?"

"Yes Sheila, and this one will have a Jack and coke please."

"You got it sweetie." She left us to go get drinks when I quirked my eyebrow at my roommate.

"Sheila and I go way back, I've been in boarding school a long time and she's been assigned to this flight for 4 years. Sometimes my dad is with me... so she understands."

"She understands your underage?"

"She understands that going to see my father unmedicated can lead to issues. When he's with me she just puts some in my drink without asking so it looks like I have a soda."

"You are the slickest person I've ever met you know that?"

"Just wait until I show you the city."

(Timebreak)

We arrived in New York and Nico pulled me into the bathroom. Getting his toiletry bag out of the carry on he pulled out a bunch of wipes. The bathroom in the first class lounge had a couch so I sat down and just watched. Piece by piece Nico removes his make up, foundation, blush, eye makeup, lashes, hair extensions, contact lenses. Opening up a case he put on a pair of black horn rims and started brushing out his hair. I didn't realize how much Nico put into how he looked, how he slowly took this mask off that was intricate and delicate. With every swipe of the wipe weight added to his shoulders and sadness filled his eyes.

"Why didn't you just take it off before we left? Or why bothering to put it on at all today?" I handed him a plastic baggy to put all his stuff in and place back in his carry on.

"Because I like to be myself as long as I can before I have to pretend. My dad knows I'm gay, but he never talks about it. I'm not sure if he's ashamed or apathetic about it. I do know that the make up is not ok with him. Hazel's mom caught me once, beat me within an inch of my life for it. That's when he left her, she was crazy and she killed herself afterwards. My dad's not abusive just... neglectful. I'm sure he won't be around the house much when we are there and I'll be able to put it all back on. He did warn me never to wear it around him or anyone he knew, told me that just because I didn't deserve to get beaten for it doesn't mean I shouldn't be ashamed to wear it. That just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have to be flaming, he doesn't understand self expression. Old fashioned."

"You still look cute without it."

"Fuck off Solace, let's go."

(Timebreak)

We met Nico's father at baggage, he was much taller than Nico and had this stern classic gothic look about him. Nico has his dark hair and large dark eyes. The rest I assume was Nico's mother's side. He had some sort of assistant with him and she got our bags to the car. The drive was long and mostly silent, mainly asking me questions about myself and my future plans like I was interviewing for a job. Then before we pulled up to the very large home he turned back to us to speak.

"So my friend and her children will be staying with us during Christmas. She has two children from her previous marriage and they will be taking Hazels and the guest room. So you both will have to share, I assume since your *roommates* that won't be an issue. " I nodded and Nico looked confused then smiled.

"Yeah Dad it's fine."

"Good, good. Well I'll let you two freshen up or take a ... take a nap. " his voice went weird at the last part. We walked into the large foyer and ran up the stairs with me on Nico's tail. Entering Nico's room I saw it was purely him. I guess Nico's space was really his Space. A poplar wood theme, his large four poster king bed was red and black with actual pull curtains to block out light. The windows were large and all wall to wall with red and black velvet drapes. The room itself was a charcoal grey with black and red touches with the usual book cases and Tv entertainment center. Then I saw the walk in closet with took up half the wall, inside was a vanity with make up and perfumes on it with those old style puffs that pump out the scent. It was there but it was hidden.

"So what was that about with your dad?"

"He thinks we are fucking. That's what he means by nap. He's given us room to have sex before dinner." He giggled.

"Oh my gods really, why does he think that?!" I started to put my things away in the closet.

"Because you're a boy and I'm gay."

"So if you were straight he would allow girls in your bed?"

"Once I turned 14 my dad assumed I was having sex and started sending me condoms. He's European like my mother, they were a bit more open minded when it came to sex." Nico was changing his plain clothes to something a little more comfortable. I had never really seen him in anything other than the school uniform or going out clothes, he pretty much just slept naked or hung out in his underwear in the room. I had never seen him in house clothes, a loose v-neck and black yoga pants that flowed around his legs freely, he looked adorable. Following suit I changed into a regular T-shirt and my gym pants.

"Want to watch Tv and cuddle?" I pushed his shoulder playfully as climbed into his bed and looked for the remote.

"What no sex? You heard my dad, this is sex time." He said mockingly, I laughed so hard my ribs hurt, Nico joined in the contagious laughter. Once we both gathered ourselves I handed him the remote and made myself comfortable at the top of the bed as he channel surfed.

"Harry Potter Marathon! Yes?"

"Yes."

Sitting back he kept his distance about a foot away from me, rolling my eyes scootched over and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"So you were serious about the cuddle?"

"More like, why not? It's not like when we share a bed you don't end up all over me anyway. Might as well cut to it, we both know that you were going to "adjust" yourself during the movies until you were right next to me anyways." Shaking his head he relaxed into me.

"You are as vain as your dad."

"So I've been told." I smiled and tightened my grip on him.

"Yeah well.. what if I was serious about the sex? " I couldn't tell if he was joking.

"If you want to blow me feel free, might be nice to kiss a little before dinner." Calling his bluff made him stiffen against me. You wanna play chicken? Let's play chicken.

"Maybe I want you to blow me. You do have that southern Perdy mouth and it would only be fair since I've already done it to you once before." Hmmm what's the next move...got it! I rolled and straddled him pushing him into the pillows.

"So, you want me to blow you? What else do you want me to do?" My voice was lower, husky. I saw his eyes dilate to black, this was fun. I don't know why I was doing this, maybe it was because he started it. It could be because I'm competitive and want to see exactly how far he would push me sober.

"Will what are you doing?" A little breathless he started to shake a little.

"Calling your bluff." Leaning I ran my nose along his jaw.

"Oh really? What if I just laid here and let you do to me what ever you wanted to."

"What do you want me to do?" I mouthed at his helix.

" That, a lot more of that."

"What about this?" I ground my hips into him feeling his arousal liven up into me, only to realize mine was just as alive.

"Fuck.. fuck.." I felt his hands pull at my shirt collar and pinch in the center to pull it off me. Small pale hands wandered my chest and torso like a child exploring a new toy.

"Damn, you really are fucking beautiful. Why are you doing this? Will we don't, I don't expect... I don't want to." He pulled away from me and rolled off the bed.

"We have to stop, Will I... I can't. I want to please don't think this is a rejection when you are obviously figuring things out and I know that's my fault. I take full responsibility for that but.. I've been down this road."

"Who? Who were you down this road with." I sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his hand. Graciously he gave it to me.

"Percy, not much happened. Just a few hot makeouts. I lost him, he was done figuring out himself and he was done with me." I could hear the emotion in his voice as his breath hitches a bit.

"I'm not Percy."

"No, you are so much more than he ever was. Afterwards he couldn't stand rooming with me anymore. It took a year for him to even talk to me again afterwards and he still keeps me at a distance. Pretending I'm some joke to indulge in."

"That's not entirely true Nico, he really hurt Leo. He did that for you, he sent us lunch the next day. Maybe you didn't see his eyes when you were on the bed bleeding but I did. He was really mad, and concerned about you. If I wasn't there he would have stayed." I pulled him into my lap.

"We grew up together, he cares for me in a way but... Will you are so important to me, my best friend. The one person I've felt close to in a long time and that is scary as shit to me. Believe me I wanted you the first time I saw you, but now it's worse and I'm afraid we will have sex and then you will leave forever. You don't have the past Percy and I do, percy was going to come around at the very least to friendship eventually. You might not." I felt his cold hands wrap around my neck.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm not trying to figure it all out. I don't want to lose you either, but what I do know is that if I don't explore it I won't figure it out. It will just be this ringing question that's never answered and I'll always wonder what if... I'm not suggesting we go all the way but... I don't see the harm in fooling around a little. We've done it before and I didn't go anywhere. Only this time I don't want to pretend it never happened. If your dad already thinks we are doing stuff then it's not like we are going behind his back. If at the end of it I realize that it's not for me, I promise you I'll never leave you as a friend." I gripped his hips tighter.

"Why do you boys think it's ok to fuck with my feelings. That you can use me to get off and figure your internal shit out and just thrust me aside. Sure we stay friends afterwards but what if that's not what I wanted, what if I wanted more? Don't you care about that?" You would think he was yelling all this, but he wasn't. He was speaking low against my face, lust apparent in his tone as he pulled forehead to forehead with me.

"Everyone has their shit Nico. It's not like this doesn't happen to straight people too. Girls and guys fuck and then one realizes that the feelings arnt there. Maybe people use you to figure shit out because you are so open and trustworthy, but that's not a bad thing. One day someone is going to feel for you what you feel for them. I'm telling you that at this moment I am your best friend and I am physically attracted to you and I want to see where it goes. I want to see if it's more. I've been wondering if it's more since that night you put your mouth on me, this mouth." I pulled him in for a kiss, a slow agonizing kiss that was so deep we fell backwards. Then he broke away.

"Only if your willing to give as much as me. To touch me like I touch you, in every way. If it doesn't work out I'm holding you to what you said, that you will stay, that you will room with me the rest of school until we graduate. Everything. I'll only give you a chance if we are equals in this. Promise me Will." He came back down for another all encompassing kiss that left me breathless.

"I promise. Everything, we can figure this all out during break. Then when we go back it will be either together or as we left." He growled and pulled his shirt off. I put my hands in him for the first time, the real first time. Feeling the planes and contour of his body, thin with lean muscle that corded like molded porcelain. Flipping him over so that he was under me, I mouthed at his chest, the whimpers and moans from the contact only made my pants more uncomfortable. Short nails scratched at my back as I made my way lower, Sure this was a bit scary. I was about to suck my first dick, it was a scary thing. I had gone down on a few girls and they went down on me and so did Nico, couldn't be that hard right? Biting at his protruding hip bones I sucked the flesh purple making roses blossom in a trail downward.

"Will, please, fuck,please!" He half shouted. Part of me worried his father would hear him. I tore the yoga wants and briefs off and just went for it. Popping him into my mouth I felt the flesh twitch with excitement. If I was going to do this I was going full force no holds barred. My mouth explored everywhere, with Nico's clean shave I didn't have to worry about hair. Balls smooth and clean, swollen beneath begging to be sucked. Taking them between my lips I prodded each gently with my tongue feeling his hips twitch for me. Regardless of gender, the feeling of someone coming undone because of things you are doing to them is both addicting and exciting. Makes you feel wanted and powerful. My tongue slipped lower to his perineum which made him grab a fist full of my hair and cuss.

"If you don't suck my cock right now I swear to gods I will edge the fuck out of you when it's your turn." Smiling at him I took the length and pumped him twice before I took the head in. I kept a hand on his balls like he did me last time. I was getting super worked up just tasting him, the tip dewed a spurt of pre-cum and I went for it licking at it. Testing the taste in my mouth I found it didn't taste much different than a girl. In fact this whole interaction just wasn't that different. It's just making sure you read what your partner likes, using your mouth and keeping teeth out of it. The moaning was in a constant state from above, it only encourage me to go harder. Slinking his member farther down my throat. Four long draws in and he pulled me off and jerked his orgasm onto his own stomach calling my name.

"Oh fuck, you are a natural! That was.. that was the best orgasm of my life, whew. Get me a tissue real quick." Picking a few out of the box next to his bed he wiped himself clean. I watched mesmerized. After he was done he made me stand up off the bed and pulled himself to sit in front of me. Kissing my stomach I reached down to massage his shoulders as his lips tickled the blonde hairs on my stomach. Hooking his fingers in the waist bands he pulled me free and throbbing, purple and heavy and ready to burst. I was so close already. A practiced hand gripped my base and worked from bottom to top a few times, then he stuck out his tongue and laid the head on the flat on his tongue keeping eye contact. Giving it a single lick he said "I need to taste you again, cum in my mouth please!" Flicking the wetness across my slit I couldn't hold it anymore and burst everywhere. Globs of white arousal shot out and went in his mouth and painted his lips. Licking off the excess he swallowed me down with an obscene smacking sound. My knees went weak and I kneeled before him putting my head in his lap from the intensity.

"You ok?" He asked and pet my hair as I rubbed my face on the inside of his knees.

"I'm great. That's was, I liked that a lot. All of it. No regrets as of yet."

"Can I kiss you?"

"I would be hurt if you didn't." Smiling he kissed me soft and sweet, so different than before. More like our first kiss.

"Dinner is soon we should get..." a knock at the door interrupted us. Nico's dads voice rang loud from the other side.

"If you two are ummmm finished, I advise you to get decent and come downstairs to greet my friend and her children. They just pulled in and dinner will be ready soon." Footsteps followed as he left the door and went downstairs.

"Do you think he..."

"Yeah... he heard us alright... fuck this is... I don't know what this is it's never happened before." Nico scrambled to find his clothes and went into the on suite bathroom.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just washing my face and fixing my hair. Nothing more embarrassing than your dads new girlfriend meeting ya with cum on your face or in your hair." I redressed as he spoke and went to join him in making myself presentable again.

"Ok I think I'm good, how do I look?" I laughed a little. Cheeks still a bit flushed and his lips were swollen and bruised.

"Good news is you have zero cum anywhere, bad news is your lips look worse for wear and read high speed DSL." I pecked his forehead.

"What?"

"DSL, dick suck..." hand clapped over my mouth.

"Yeah.. I get it. Well fuck, ok um... to late now."

This break was going to be fun...

 ** _More chapters to come! Please follow and subscribe! Leave a comment if your feeling cheeky;)_**


	5. Series of firsts and understandings

**A series of firsts and understandings**

Waking up with Nico was very different here than waking up with him at school. When I thought of Nico the words "makeup", "femme", "delicate" come to mind. Yet I peeked my eyes open as he shifted out of bed in the morning to see him at his most masculine. The muscles in his back working as he moved sluggishly to the bathroom, then over to the window to crack it for his morning smoke. Nico only smoked in the mornings, and while he was drinking. I didn't care, just because it wasn't my thing doesn't mean I should judge him on his. We all have vices.

Then he would brush his teeth and return to bed, wrapping himself back into my arms thinking I was still sleeping. The next few days after the blowjob were like this, us entangling while we slept, the rest of the day acting like we usually do. Two best friends just enjoying each others company. We hadn't tried to fool around again because we agreed it should be natural and not forced. The only intimacy we shared through the day was an occasional peck on the lips in the morning and before bed. I needed to get up soon because Nicos father requested my presence this morning. I waited until he was fully asleep again before I moved away from him to join the living downstairs.

(Timebreak)

I liked the new girlfriend Nicos Dad had, she was pretty and bubbly. The children she had were 9 and 10, Melinoe and Zachris. Melly and Zack for short. I met Nicos Dad in his car outside.

"I need to go Christmas shopping, I was hoping you would join me." Nico always told me how scary his dad was, I found him more nervous than scary.

"Oh that's a good idea, I need to get some shopping done and Nico did all his on Amazon."

"Hop in then. Persephone said she would have lunch ready when we get back, excellent cook that woman."

(Timebreak)

We were at the local mall, more like a Galleria. High end shops, not a place you would find Spencer's. I got my dad and grandmother some stuff, along with a few things for the house members. Luckily my dad put extra Christmas money in my account. I got a pocket watch for Mr. Di Angelo while he was distracted, gift cards for the kids, a vase from Tiffany's for Persephone, a locket for my grandmother and my aunts to put a picture of my mother in, and a vintage harmonica for my father. Nico would be easy, I already wrote down most of the stuff he likes and one trip to Sephora and maybe a jewelry counter for him.

" William I am finished except for Nico, would you help me find things for him. You know him best."

"I was just about to get his, follow me." I led him into the beauty store. Luckily the Sephora was inside a department store so I could kill two birds with one stone.

"William this is a women's section."

"Yup, Nico needs a few things from here and then I'm thinking a broach or some earrings too. We pierced them a couple months ago."

"We?"

"Yeah, he isn't old enough to get them done without your signature so I just did it for him. My mom used to do it for her friends and showed me how. You just need a needle and a potato."

"That's... slightly barbaric." His stoic face was priceless.

"Well, kids ya know!? Ok so I have a list here. Nico needs his face regime refills, new mascara because his is six months old and I read that you shouldn't keep it longer than that, he's not into lipstick really but he always needs eye makeup and nail polish. OPI is his favorite. Mac, smashbox, and urban decay are his faves makeup wise." It didn't occur to me...until I saw his eyes. Nico took his makeup off at the airport and his father doesn't approve and I just went on like an idiot rubbing it in his fathers face that he wears it.

"Show me." It wasn't an angry tone, like he was trying to control it.

Heading to the counter I showed him things Nico used daily and some pictures of him wearing it. Impassive eyes rolled over the list and photos nodding every once and a while. Without questions he said he would take the makeup, told me to do what I needed at the jewelry counter. I found the Cartier section of the counter and saw the perfect pair, diamond skulls with ruby eyes. Perfect! Is this a little much? Nah. The guy had put my cock in his mouth twice now, I can buy him jewelry. Plus he's my best friend and deserves pretty things.

In the car is when the interrogation started, I was waiting for this.

"So, you are dating then?" We pulled through a Starbucks to get coffee after he let me mail my gifts overnight at the post office.

"I'm not sure."

"How long have you been... out."

"I'm not, mainly because I'm not sure what I am sir. I know I like your son, but I've never found another guy attractive. Just him."

"But you are sleeping together."

"In a sense. We haven't had actual sex yet sir." I don't know why I was being so candid. Maybe because part of me hurt for Nico and his story, I wanted to challenge the man knowing he couldn't take it out on me the same way.

"I like your honesty. You care for him though correct?"

"Yes, very much. Even if things don't progress I will never leave him as a friend I promise. Nico is to good a man to leave high and dry. I won't break him sir."

"Good, I can accept that answer. I know he cares for you a great deal. Now, the makeup I bought... is here something my son isn't telling me...?" I quirked at him, what was he asking exactly?

"Persephone has been educating me a bit, I guess I'm wondering if he identifies a certain way?" Ok! Got ya!

"Nico is a boy sir, he just likes to be a pretty boy. He's afraid to wear it around you though."

"I was wrong, I shouldn't have... I was ill informed on the subject." His voice broke a bit in the middle with emotion. He wanted to tell nico it was ok to be himself, the thought made me smile.

"Well, I'm sure when he sees what you got him he will get the message. Honestly with what he wants to study his looks won't matter, burial rites of ancient civilizations. I think that's anthropology? I think it's one reason he likes the make up. He told me once about how many cultures used makeup to honor their dead and was a sign of royalty." Nodding at me his lips quirked, maybe he was happy that Nico was in a way interested in what he did for a living. The man owns dead people Parlors for gods sakes.

"That's good, I'm glad he is thinking of the future. I actually met your father before this whole arrangement. Apollo planned a few of his friends funerals. Came to me personally to plan them, rockstars that thought they were immortal. When I was given his info to contact him about you I was glad we were already acquainted. I also know his boyfriend, Narcy." Wow! I never realized! I had met Narcy only once, he was a sweet and devoted type, my dad was very much in love with him.

"Well, his relationship is what made me want to give this thing with Nico a shot. My dad is crazy about that guy." I sipped my grande coffee as we rounded the corner for the house.

"Well, I haven't been the most supportive father. I want to change that." What was funny is he didn't seem like he was telling me this, more like telling himself.

(Timebreak)

I walked into Nicos room only to hear loud music coming from the bathroom along with the sounds of the shower running. I quickly wrapped Nicos present first and continued to wrap everyone else's. Nico came out about twenty minutes later with a towel around his waist and one wrapped around his long hair.

"Oh your back! Where were you?"

"Your Dad wanted to go Christmas shopping and interrogate me on our status." I started curling ribbon as he rifled for clothing.

"You have got to be kidding me! What did you say?"

"I told him we were eloping after graduation and promised him not to get you pregnant until after wedlock." I didn't see the pillow heading for me until it knocked straight in the eye.

"Solace I swear!"

"Swear all you want, yasss Queen yasss." I said to him mockingly with a lazy snap of my fingers.

"Fuck you!"

"Later, I'm wrapping gifts."

Another pillow to the face.

(Timebreak)

The day went on nicely with lunch and a movie afternoon in the entertainment room of the house with popcorn and the little kids picking out a terrible movie. Nico was weird most of the time, uncomfortable. Then he went upstairs without me. I went to help Persephone with dinner tonight when she showed me away.

"You have a date to get ready for go!"

"What?"

"Nico said you both were going out tonight, he's getting ready right now. A car should be here in an hour for you two. Go on I got this, the kids only eat pasta and chicken nuggets anyway. Go have some fun and eat real food." I walked away confused. Nico didn't say anything about this. Sure we had gone into the city and he showed me a few places but he didn't say anything about a date.

I ran upstairs to see Nico hidden in his closet putting on his face. It was always a ritual with him, fascinating. His whole body at ease as he put it on, remembering how uncomfortable he was taking it off in he airport made my heart swell. A knock at the door signaled Melly on the other side with a few fresh sheets and pillowcases that her mother sent up. Letting Nico continue I changed the sheets and cases on the king size bed. When I stripped the pillowcases I saw more tear stains on his pillow, looks like it's not just homesickness at school. Dried mascara didn't liter this one though. Then a thought came to me... where were the nosebleed napkins I'm always cleaning up?

"Hey what ya doing?" I looked up and saw him in full form, he looked beautiful.

"Changing the cases. Looks like the one at school." He looked down and shoved his hands it his pockets. The bracelets bunched up around his wrists.

"Yeah well, hey did you want to go with me to dinner? Like outside the house?" I smiled and nodded at him and he blushed.

"Let me just shower and change and we can get going."

"Shower? Can I watch?" He joked getting back into his normal sweet self.

"And ruin your dinner by skipping to dessert? " I bantered playfully stripping my clothes as I walked to the bathroom. Yeah Di Angelo I'll call your bluff every time, though part of me wasn't kidding. I closed the door and turned the shower on thinking to myself. I want to figure this out, want to know what's real and what's not. Am I straight? Am I bisexual? I'm not gay I know that. I am attracted to women, but Nico... I like Nico. I don't know if it's because he's him or because he reminds me of a girl and we are close so I'm confusing friendship and romance? Am I demisexual, so I feel romantic and sexual feelings for him because of our bond? It was confusing, the only thing I know for sure is I care for him and am sexually attracted to him. The idea of losing him makes me want to cry. I've never had someone who knew me the way he does, that understood my outlook on life, that cared for me and brought the same energy in taking care of me the same as I do for him. Nico makes sure I eat, that I study, that I have fun and take breaks. My grade point average had skyrocketed with his tutoring help, he made me feel wanted which I wasn't used to. Girls can be really fickle, like you one minute and drop you the next. Making one wrong move ruins the whole thing, with Nico he just laughs at my clumsiness and bad jokes and keeps our relationship moving. It was a lot to think about.

(Timebreak)

Nico took me to his favorite Italian restaurant, even ordered in Italian for both of us. A very expensive bottle of wine was delivered to the table, with the friendliness of the staff toward Nico I assume he knows these people. We polished off the wine and ate the most delicious hand made pasta in a sauce that I could only describe as heaven. A comedy show was playing next door to the eatery, we popped in last minute taking the last seats in the back, Nico had a flask of whiskey for us to share and pass between us. All in all... this was the best date I ever had. With the whiskey and wine in our veins, both of us were brave enough to hold hands under the table while watching the show.

(Timebreak)

We stumbled up the stairs in a fit of giggles. Luckily Nicos room was opposite from everyone else's so we had some protection when it came to sound, we didn't want to wake everyone up.

"Ugh I need to take my makeup off, you know I really thought my dad was going to catch me wearing it when we left. Good thinking Distracting him."

"I didn't distract him, he was busy on a phone call. I think you don't give him enough credit."

"Yeah well... hey help me take it off." I got undressed for bed as did he and threw me a pack of wipes he used to take his face off. I took the wipes and cleaned his face naked. The more it came off the more his face fell sullen.

"Why are you sad all the sudden? I had a great time tonight."

"It always just feels... wrong? Taking it off?like it's almost easier getting naked then taking my makeup off. These past days I've felt like I'm walking around nude in the house." I finally got the last bit off.

"You look great either way, but I like in the makeup more because of how it makes you feel. I can see the difference in how you carry yourself." I didn't see it coming, I threw the wipe on the waste basket and when I turned my head whiskey soaked lips met mine. Nicos Kiss was like a breath of fresh air that always swept you off your feet.

We rolled in the sheets until he was on top of me biting my neck. My hands roamed his body with hunger, this had been building ever since I made the dessert comment. Within seconds we had stripped naked and rubbed against the other.

"I want to fuck you so bad.." Nico groaned into my clavicle as he made his way to my nipple. Fuck it, if I was going to try this out I might as well go full force, if anything it would either confirm my feelings about it, or give me the realization that it's not for me. The only real reservations about it was that I was a virgin. Nico was not... not in the slightest. Sure I had fooled around heavily, but when it came down to it I had never had anything in me nor had I put my dick in anyone. My mom always said to have your first time with someone you trust, someone who at the very least cares about you. Love wasn't needed as long as you had he other two. I could say with confidence that Nico fit both those criteria.

"Ok.. just be gentle ok?" I breathed as he bit down on the buds of my chest. Then he stopped and looked up at me with black blown out eyes.

"Really? You would let me, like me on top?"

"Yeah.. it's my first time though so please just.. just go slow? "

"Like first time on bottom or first time first time?"

"Both?" Nico hesitated and you could see the tennis match in his mind of what to do, the boldness of the alcohol seemed to win out as he nodded.

"Well, if we are being honest... I've never been on top. So it's kind of like a first time for both of us." I smiled at him, that weirdly made this better.

Nico sat up and grabbed the lube and a condom from his side drawer. Getting up to turn out the light I stopped him.

"Don't, I want to see you." He started shaking at my words and shakily came back over to me. Diving back into kissing me he brought us back up to the heated moment we left off at. One handed he uncapped the lube and warmed it in his fingers before reaching under me. Distracting me with his mouth around my dick, I felt him breach me with small delicate fingers. It wasn't bad, in fact... it was really really good. It's amazing what you find out you like when you are in the moment. The pressure of him stretching me was so new and oh so wanted, then he hooked his fingers and I saw spots and jolted my hips gagging him accidentally.

"Ahh well found the magic button didn't I?" He giggled pulled his mouth away from me. My heart rate picked up as I saw him tear the condom package between his teeth, this was happening and it got very real very quick. I focused on relaxing when I felt him line up between my legs. Rubbing my thigh in a soothing motion he slid inside me much easier than I expected. The pain that followed was rewarded with the look on his face. It made it worth it. Nico was marveling at me with wide doe eyes that made this decision the right one. Freezing as he fully sheathed himself I let out a breath I was holding.

"You are doing so well Will. So good, you feel so good. Tell me when to move Ok? I'll wait as long as you need." Circles on both of my thighs soothed and comforted me, looking down I saw the lake of arousal that leaked from my cock. Heavy and thick against my stomach I felt it drip down my side, I've never been so turned on than this moment.

"Move, please. And move closer to me, don't stay down there. I want you up here with me." Nodding he thrusted shallow and slow. Giving me every feel of the drag in and out of me. Nico was quite a bit shorter than me, but he could still reach my lips to kiss me as long as I bent my head for him. Using his lube covered hand he smeared some lube on his stomach and my dick so that it would slide between us easily. Hands woven in my hair as he took my body. I've had quite a few sexual encounters.. never one as intimate as this one. I spread my legs wider for him and wrapped them around his legs pulling him into me, my arms held onto his shoulder blades so they could dig into his skin when it got intense. The pain was starting to ebb away, the thrusts were starting to get deeper. Keeping a slow pace he would pull out almost all the way then force his way back in hard. The motion punched the air from my lungs, I would never have guessed that he had never done this before.

I was sort of happy we were a bit drunk for this or else I don't think either of us would have lasted very long, it drew the moment out in a way I needed. I'm not sure I could have emotionally been ok with my first time being five minutes and done. Nico took his time and really made sure I felt good , reaching one hand between us to play with my length. Lips finding my ears and teeth dragging along the planes of my body, making the moment super fucking intimate. I was getting close and sweat poured off me, I begged him to go faster.

"Oh thank gods, I've been hoping you would say that." He groaned.

It made me laugh, my laugh was cut short with him increasing speed. My heavy breathing started turning to whining moans as he hit that spot inside he found earlier with his fingers. Mouths against the other swallowing the sounds the other made. Then my orgasm hit me like a brick wall and I exploded beneath him calling his name out. With a final hard thrust he stilled and I could feel him twitching around my rim as he filled the condom. I tried to regain my composure, only to realize it was harder than I thought. Warmth filled my chest as my afterglow blanketed me. I didn't even realize that he had pulled out and discarded the condom. Falling next to me he grabbed my face for a series of sweet meaningful kisses. My hand found the pack of makeup wipes and used one to clean my stomach up.

"Will, are you ok?"

"Yes, a little sore. You?"

"Tonight was... a series of firsts that I could never have imagined to be honest." He perched his head on a crooked elbow facing me.

"Series of them? What else was there?"

"I had never been on a date before." He was telling the truth, I could always tell.

"Well to be fair you didn't ask me on a date, you asked me to dinner. I assumed it was a date because your dad's girlfriend said you were taking me on a date. It was a really good date though, probably my best date. Then to end with this... it's a perfect Eve of Christmas Eve."

"Same. So you don't regret it?"

"Do you?"

"No! Will, I have never had sex like that. It was... making love? Not sex? Oh my gods I sound like a chick right now don't I?"

"Yeah you do!" I laughed loudly with my whole body, Nico always made me laugh.

"That's it! I'm done! Bed time before I say anymore stupid shit!" He rolled over dramatically and drew the covers over himself. I Scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his neck telling him good night. Anymore words after sex like that... well... I'm glad we stopped talking.


	6. The Christmas Party

**Trigger warnings- self harm/ blood/ implied past sexual assault.**

 **The christmas Party.**

Last night was interesting in a way I could never have imagined. I was hoping it would answer questions, some were answered and others weren't. The ones left unanswered were things that could wait. Like what my sexuality is, that question still hung around. The one answered was that yes, I like Nico as more than a friend, and I don't want to stop. I would be lying to myself and everyone around me if I didn't admit it, I hate lying. It had crossed my mind that maybe my latching on to Nico was because of my mom, he takes care of me and well... I turned my phone on to find her picture only to see connections. They looked alike. By no means was I attracted to my mother, do not take that the wrong way. Yet the old saying goes that men fall for partners that remind them of their mom, black hair, rocker type exterior, glamorous. They had that in common. Being with him makes me miss her a little less... and a little more.

Pulling him tighter to me he melted into my frame. I looked at his bracelets digging into his wrists, why won't he just take them off when he sleeps? Does he take them off when he showers? Turning in my arms he wrapped his arms around my neck and entangled our legs together.

"Why do you wake up so early?" I smiled and kissed his neck.

"Can't help it, I'm wired that way... fuck hello!" He pushed his morning erection into mine.

"Yeah, if you are going to be waking us up so early you might as well make it worth it." Humming under my chin I felt sweet little kisses.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that." I crawled down the bed to give him a proper wake up call. Taking him him into my mouth just to see him writhe. The cries from the top of the bed told me he was getting close and he tried to pull me off, but I shook my head in protest. Might as well try it right? Nico never pulls off for me. I felt the warmth shoot down my throat and I swallowed as quickly as I could... it was gross. Maybe it was something you get used to? I guess the look on my face told him so and he smirked at me.

"I felt the same way my first time, to be fair it's more the act then the sensation I like. You don't have to swallow for me babe, the sheer fact that you are down there is good enough for me. " I smiled and nodded only for him to flip me over. Looks like he plays fair...

(Timebreak)

It was Christmas Eve and Nicos Dad was running around the house like a mad man due to the guests that would be arriving. Nico was both confused and accepting of what was going on. Apparently they always had people over... but his father never actually did anything himself, he would bring in help to set up the party. Looks like he's really trying to impress this woman. I was helping in the kitchen while people decorated, making my moms lavender cookies. Nervously Nico explained that Percy would be here tonight since their dad's were close business wise and that if I wanted to keep my distance from him he would understand.

"Nico, shut the fuck up and let me worry about that." He sat on the counter trying to give me permission to ignore him.

"I just don't want you to feel pressure since we.." I shut him up with a peck on the lips.

"Shut up. I'm a big boy ok?" The look in his eyes was absorbent. Almost as if he would cry. We heard a cough behind us breaking the moment.

"Nico, I have a gift for both of you before the party. I have two suits waiting for you in your room for tonight, and this." He slid a box across the counter island. Nico picked it up uncertain and started to open it. It was the makeup we purchased the other day. In fact it looked like his father got way more than the list that I gave him, maybe the counter girl sold him on a set?

"Dad, umm I don't understand.."

"William showed me what you were running low on and a few items that you didn't have that the sales girl said you might need. New colors apparently. I would wear your contacts tonight if you are going to put that on. Go ahead upstairs and get ready boys the guests will be here in an hour." Nico was shaking at the present, then he ran and threw his arms around his dad. The look on Hades face was magical and he mouthed thank you over Nicos head in my direction, great now I felt like tearing up. Nico detached and grabbed my hand to pull me upstairs.

Once the door closed to his room he poured the contents on the bed and started going through them all excitedly.

"What did you do!" The animation on the bed was enough to be infectious.

"I gave him my list of what you needed. Looks like he is giving you his blessing to dress up tonight. We had a good talk in the car and Persephone seems to be educating him a lot, he wants to be better." Little tears pricked his eyes.

"Well, I don't really know what to say. It's like a dream. I never once thought he would be ok with me looking like that, especially in front of his friends and co-workers. Christmas miracles man.. oh ummm want to exchange presents now? Well I have more than one for you, but one would be good for tonight."

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I have your present for public and this one for just us." He blinked at the word us and smirked. Pointing to the small box on top of his vanity I grabbed it and got my present out of my stash. I sat across from him as we exchanged. Opening the small box I found a pair of cuff links that were yellow sapphire suns. Opening his skull earrings we both laughed that we essentially bought each other jewelry.

"I'm so wearing these tonight, Will I love them. Looks like we had the same thought line huh?"

"Yeah we did. I peaked at the suit, these will go perfect against the blue."

"Your suit is blue? What color is mine?" I got up and brought them both out. Mine was blue with a orange shirt. Nicos was... it was black and pink!

"Don't get me wrong, I love the fuck out of this suit. On the other hand I am now worried about the drugs this woman is obviously feeding my dad."

(Timebreak)

Nico looked ravishing, did his face up full with black and pink eyeshadow and liner that could cut your throat. The earrings looked good around his carefully styled hair as we walked down to the party. Percy was already in the kitchen and starred wide eyed as we walked in.

"Dudes! Wow you look great! Will I didn't know you were here? I should have guessed my Roomate is here too, Jason's Mom was being a bitch so he's staying with me during the holiday. I'm so glad your here man, we can all sneak off in about an hour and get fucked up in the pool house." Nico gave him a half hug and nodded.

"Already ahead of you, I rolled a few and they are waiting for us with a few bottles. Will and I have to make the rounds first before we disappear. If you will excuse me." Nico went off to the bathroom and left me with Percy.

"So, what's the deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him let go of your hand at the bottom of the stairs, you two fucking?" He ate his plate of cocktail weenies as he asked casually.

"What if we were? Would it be a big deal?" I stood my ground, I wasn't going to let someone like Percy make me afraid to be myself.

"It is if you hurt him. Listen (deep breath out) I hurt Nico a long time ago. I was wrong, I care about the dude as a family friend. After the thing with Leo I'm kinda on my guard about him. It's not the first time ya know and I'm just trying to make sure it doesn't happen again." Shoving most of the food down his throat I assured him that I'm not going to hurt him... what did he mean that wasn't the first time? Then the flash back of the Leo night came to me..."Its not the first time and it won't be the last." How many people have hurt Nico?

(Timebreak)

Nico showed me off to people that came through the house, I kept a hand on the small of his back as I was introduced. Maybe it was to forward since we weren't sure what we were, but the more he introduced me as just his friend the more uncomfortable I was with the title... those strange feelings surfacing again. When it was finally time for us to sneak off to the pool house we gathered Jason and Percy and gave Nicos Dad a nod that was understood that we were all slipping out. It's funny how at these functions little signals are just automatically understood.

The pool house was a smaller version of Nicos house with dark woods and rich cushioned furniture with a really nice kitchen. We lit a fire in the hearth and started passing around the weed Nico had rolled up for the occasion.

"Dude where do you get this stuff? The booze is easy I get that, but this? This is primo shit." Jason coughed and passed the cylinder to me.

"The housekeeper." He laughed.

Of course the help, kids like these never went through seedy back channels. We all got an nice buzz going when we heard the door open and a kid i had never met walked in, Nico went pale.

"Bryce! Dude where you been!" Percy yelled and fist bumped the guy. This dude was a Neanderthal, no real warmth in his eyes and dull features all around. Nico looked very uncomfortable.

"You know my mom is always late, my dad kept torturing her in the car so it took a while. Who is this?" Even his voice sounded like a bad Bond villain.

"This is Will, Nicos roommate at school."

"Oh, well be careful with the soap around this one, he gets frisky." Nico looked like he had stopped breathing.

"Yeah, well maybe I enjoy dropping soap around him. Gentle hands ya know." I winked at Nico and he spit out his beer.

"Dude! TMI! You don't see me dropping hints about Piper!" Jason squealed.

"Fuck off Jason we all know the story of you and Piper on top of the tower thing your dad has. Personally I didn't know girls could bend that way before that story." Percy clinked his beer win Jason's.

"Yeah, well... let's not get into my sex life this early shall we?" Nico was really pale now, something was wrong.

The rest of the night Nico was quiet, I tried to join in the conversation but I kept looking over to see if Nico was ok. Around 1am Persephone came into the house without us noticing.

"Hey guys, whew damn it smells like Woodstock in here. Guys your parents are leaving I suggest you freshen up in the bathroom, eye drops and cologne boys. Nico your dad is saying goodbyes so you and Will should probably sneak up to your room before he smells you." Nico smiled and bolted for the door barely waving goodbye at Jason and Percy. Bryce blocked the door before Nico got there and stared down.

"Bye Nico, always good to see you." Then he left ominously. Grabbing my hand we shuffled into the house and up the stairs.

"Wow, your dad's Girlfriend is the best."

"Yeah she's a total hippy from what I understand." A dark tone was hidden beneath as we closed the door inside his room. Nico went straight for the bathroom. I started to hang my suit up when I started to worry about the bathroom, why was there no noise? Not a shower, he always ran the water when he was going to the bathroom because he was bladder shy. Fuck it I'm going in. Opening the door he looked up in shock unable to move as he pressed a tissue to his bracelets that was dripping with blood... the nosebleed napkins... they weren't from nosebleeds.

"Let me see!"

"No Will stop!"

"Like Hell I'll stop let me see!" I was livid, how dare he hide this from me! I grabbed his wrist hard enough to bruise and sat him on the toilet. I all but ripped off the many bracelets and threw them in the trash as Nico began to cry.

"Will, you're hurting me!"

"Really? I'm the one hurting you? That's rich." I held his wrist close to the light so I could see the damage. Cursing under my breath I let him go and grabbed cotton balls and a first aid kit from under the sink.

"Take your shirt off and put your wrist on the sink so I can clean it." My voice had a no nonsense attitude that made Nico obey me, though he continued to cry as he did so. There were many old scars here too, I had to do everything I could to reign myself in from crying with him. The skin was raw and very very torn. I cleaned the new cut and wrapped the bandage around carefully. Then I grabbed his other wrist and took the bracelets off that one to so I could check, also worn with scar tissue.

"I'm going to let you get undressed for bed and then we are having a talk, I swear if you try it again when I leave then I'll be on the first flight to my father in the morning." I closed the door a bit to loud behind me as I sat on the bed waiting for his explanation. A few minutes later Nico came out with a puffy face and crawled into the bed in just his underwear. I had my hands on my knees waiting for him to talk when he crawled into my lap and kissed me, apologizing in between kisses. I couldn't not kiss him back no matter how angry I was, he looked so hurt. Finally I stopped him and held my forehead against his.

"You have to tell me what's going on, please." Nico audibly swallowed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I am. I just... I don't know how to start this."

"Ok, when did it start?"

"Years ago."

"Why did it happen this time?"

"Bryce."

"Yeah, was that about?" Nicos breathing changed to almost panic. I tried to sooth him.

"Bryce was my first... I was 12... it started as a kiss and then... I wasn't ready...but he still... he was just so much bigger than me... older than me... I couldn't fight him off... I tried. " it came out in a torrent. Nico was sobbing hysterically trying to compose himself. That kid raped Nico.

"Shhhh I got you it's ok."

"It.. it was m-my fault. I l-lead him o-on. He w-was mad tonight... usually at c-Christmas he.. he corners me. I try to say no, I r-really do! He just won't.. wont take no f-for an answer. If I just let him h-he won't h-hurt me." Rage boiled inside me. That's what Nico meant with Leo, not the first time.. he says yes because these guys beat him if he doesn't say yes.

"It not your fault, do you hear me! It's not your fault! You don't deserve to be raped and beaten! You sure as hell don't have to punish yourself my cutting your wrists!" I was full of so many emotions right now. I just kept petting his hair and wiping his face.

"It just hurt to much! I'm not strong Will! I just needed to.. I needed to let it out somehow. It's the only way I know how." The last part was a whisper.

"You don't have to do that anymore, I'm here. I have you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise, but you have to promise me never to do this again! Don't hurt yourself! Promise me!"

"I promise I.. I... I promise I'm sorry!"

"Stop, stop apologizing. It's ok just talk to me ok, anytime you feel that way, just talk to me."

"I don't want to talk, I want to touch." He kissed me violently. Emotion running high between us we grabbed at each other in pure desperation. Needing to feel something from the other that wasn't sadness. Pulling down my underwear Nico grabbed the lube off the side table and slicked me from root to tip, then lifted his hips and took his own underwear off and lowered onto me. The tight heat was overwhelming, he hadn't prepped. It took a long time for him to adjust to my size. Both of us breathing like the wind was knocked out of us. I kissed the black streaks that littered his face from the makeup running. I kept us close in our sitting position as he began to raise and lower himself on me, it was better than I had ever imagined. Nico was a gift in bed.

Nails scratched hard enough to draw blood as he bit my lip between his teeth. When you hear people saying sex is emotional you think they are exaggerating, but when it came to Nico the emotions were on high octane. Rolling his hips on me and feeling the wet tip twitch against my abs as he moaned my name. Damn his voice was beautiful, everything about him was beautiful. I pulled hard at the nape of his hair as he went faster on top of me.

"Will, please! Please harder!" I thrusted up clumsily still not totally coordinated, I was still not experienced enough. He helped and led me like an expert teacher.

"Nico! Oh Nico!" I was close and he started stroking himself lightning fast until I felt him clench around me hard and white ropes shot out between us, he kept going though. A few minutes later with him looking completely wrecked and eyes rolling in the back of his head I came deep inside him. I held him still as I poured into him, the feeling was just so overwhelming.

We both collapsed as he slipped off of me, adrenaline crash. With a final heated kiss we fell asleep.

(Timebreak)

When I woke up Nico was awake and smoking by the window. Seeing me wake up he put it out and went to brush his teeth before he returned to me. Walking back to the bed gloriously Naked he welcomed me with a kiss.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So.. I'm so.."

"Say you are sorry again and I'll bite you."

"Ok, well things got a little crazy last night."

"Yeah, they did. Are you going to keep your promise?"

"As long as you do."

"Good." I reached out and thumbed at his cheek.

"Please don't be mad at me." He said closing his eyes relishing my touch.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm sad. I'll get over it though. You didn't use a condom last night."

"I know, got caught up. I just wanted you, I didn't care."

"I didn't care either, I was afraid you would care this morning."

"I don't."

"Good."


	7. Christmas Day part 1

**Trigger warnings**

 **mentions of rape and hate speech.**

Christmas Day part 1

Nicos POV

I never expected any of this.

When Will came into my life, I expected a boring roommate. I could tell right away I wouldn't have to worry about me being gay. The first week he was super chill, and never blinked an eye when I would test my boundaries of what I could talk about. Never cared how I was dressed, or undressed. Listened to me whine about stupid boys who were still figuring themselves out. Slowly I started realizing he was my best friend... even worse I started to realize how in love with him I was. It was cruel how much I loved him. We had this system when we needed to rub one out, ask the other to put on some headphones. I would say it and he would lay back and close his eyes listening to music. What he didn't know what I was watching him the whole time, imagining him. Also he didn't realize that I would peek when he would do it.

That first night I crossed the line, I was so drunk I could barely remember my name. All I knew was that little prick Cecil left me with a terrible case of blue balls. It didn't even occur to me to ask Will to help me out until I saw him take his shirt off and it was more of a "What the hell" if it didn't work I could always blame it on being super drunk and seek forgiveness in the morning. I was shocked when he agreed. Then when the thing with Leo happened a whole new amount of shock overcame me. I had never had a guy just kiss me and not want something else in return. That was such a horrible night. Embarrassing and painful were kind words for it. We were on my bed and I tried to kiss him and he would dodge me and just kiss my neck, then he tried to finger me while I was jacking him off and then he does it wrong and hurts me. I jumped he pulled his fingers out, saw the blood flipped out and punched me. Ran off without a word as I gathered myself on the bed. I got my underwear back on before Will got there, but I should have known that nothing escapes the field of vision that is Will Solace.

Then the fooling around at my house. I can't even describe the feeling, the feeling of actual reciprocation. Of someone not trying to fuck with your feelings, of just trying to figure themselves out. Sure it's not like Will isn't trying to figure himself out but I really believe he is at the very least attracted to me. The longer this goes on the more I know how much I'm going to be destroyed when it ends. I know that most likely he will call it all off the day before we go back to school January 2nd. Part of me wants to pull away to protect myself but I can't, another part wants to just sit back and relish the attention and savor it forever knowing that even if it's short it's worth having the memory. A single memory of a few weeks with a man I'm in love with loving me back.

I took his virginity! I had never done that, ever. Let alone been on top, no wonder all the guys want to top it's amazing. Yet I still love being on bottom, I like submitting to a powerful body, feeling them inside me. Then I saw Bryce and everything kept rushing back, all the pain and violation. Turning my body and my sexuality in on itself. Bryce wasn't even gay, he just liked the power it gave him. Four years and it was just easier to let him have his way with me, just lie there and think of a different place and escape my body until he was done. I hoped he would skip this year when his dad got that promotion in the LA office. Didn't think he would come back to New York for the holidays. It's like he knew better though, like he knew not to try with Will here. It's amazing how they instinctually know when to cross a line and not to. Then Will caught me and my little secret, I couldn't help it! I had to just let it out somehow. I had been doing it for years and don't know another way.

Will was so forgiving about everything, so empathetic. It only made me love him more, and made my heart break more knowing it wouldn't last. I let him have sex with me unprotected, my first time without a condom. Even Bryce wore one every time he hurt me, didn't want to actually leave a trace of me on him. I wanted it though, wanted the intimacy of it. A silent I love you, I trust you, please don't leave...

Wills POV

Waking up the morning after I showered Nico with as much affection as I could muster. All the hurt from last night and the awful realization of what the nosebleed napkins really were. I kissed at his wrists and rubbed my nose against them lovingly. It looked like he wanted to cry the whole time, but he let me. After some shower time we went downstairs to eat breakfast and present time.

Opening the presents was a fun affair. A few caterers were setting up in the kitchen behind us for a Christmas Day lunch for the friends that come over from Nicos fathers work, when I asked if Bryce would be here he just gave a stiff nod. I got him a few things to open infront of his family, some books and some PJs. His father gave me some gift cards and some dress shirts and ties to go with the suit he got me. Nico gave me a couple medical books, the seasons of House and Scrubs, and cologne. All in all it was a great morning.

When afternoon rolled around we got dressed... well we fooled around a little before getting dressed.. and then joined all of the colleagues downstairs. Bryce, Jason and Percy were downstairs too. Everything went ok for the most part, Nico was still nervous with Bryce around and seemed to Mirror his movements to keep him as far from him as possible. I got Percy in the corner and gave him a run down of what Nico told me to see if he knew and wasn't telling me, especially after the little talk he gave me. Turns out Percy was indeed unaware and enraged by the news, even breaking the glass he was holding in his hand. Jason was watching over Nico while we were talking and when we rejoined them Percy took Jason into the other room to fill him in. The look on his face was murderous when he came back. We all tried our best to play it cool for Nicos sake. Bryce was to self involved to even notice, that is until he mentioned to Nico that he should go show him the new room in the pool house, pulling at his belt and looming over him threateningly. To outsiders it looked like playful maybe even flirty banter but to us, well I had a plan for this very occasion.

Taking Bryce's hand off Nico I told him to follow me, that I would show him the new room. Jason stayed behind with Nico as Percy and I dragged Bryce to the pool house. Once inside Percy slammed his fist into Bryce's stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"Well Bryce looks like you can feel pain too, seems unfair that Nico should be the only one to suffer, don't ya think?" Percy's voice had acid dripping from it. Pushing Bryce against the wall and straightening him up he caught his hands behind his back so that I could have a little talk with him.

"I don't know what that fairy told you, but he's a fucking liar!"

"Oh Bryce I would watch your mouth because that fairy you are talking about is my best friend, not to mention the fairy you are talking to right now." It felt weird coming out of my mouth and yet it was also empowering admitting out loud that I was sleeping with Nico, even if it meant using the derogatory term.

"I knew you were fucking him, so he's got his little boyfriend to spread lies to and make me out to be some bad guy. He came on to me, he begged for it." I got out a pocket knife from my pants and unsheathed it. I started pointing to different parts of his body.

"Dude! What are you doing! Get that thing away from me!"

"You know Bryce I'm from the south, like Deep South. I'm also intending to become a doctor. So I know where all these lovely places on your body are. Like your aorta, or your jugular, your femoral, and your carotid. All of which when cut give you 4 minutes to react and plug them, or you die. Now think about it, let's say I cut you in one of these places. I don't have to be better at fighting than you, I just have to last two minutes. Cause you die in 4, you pass out from blood loss in two. Personally I think I could take you on for two minutes. Now... listen closely. If you come near or bother Nico again, I'll drain you and string you up like a god damn deer. I've been draining deer the last 6 years with my moms brother, it's not only easy... it's fun. So tell me Bryce what are you going to do?" The whole time I'm pointing the sharp knife into the different points on his body showing him where I could cut. The sweat staining his shirt was a glorious prize during all of this, not to mention the panicked breath and the wild terrified eyes. This guy knew when you were being serious and I had never been more serious.

"I got it, you got it man. I won't go near him again I promise! He's yours! All yours!"

"Well I hope you are being honest Bryce because I hate liars. Cause if I know how to kill you in four minutes, think about all the other shit I know. Like torture, think of millions of ways I could cause you pain. Like how many nerves are in the human hand alone, I know all of them. Think about that when you consider changing your mind. Because let's say you do go back after him and you get him. I'll still be waiting afterwards. Now ask yourself, is one cum shot worth that?" I am dragging the knife across his skin on his face, not hard enough to cut him but enough to show him I'm serious.

"No! It's not! I promise! I.. I... I won't go near him!"

"Good. Let him go Percy. Bryce I suggest you fake a stomach ache and go home." Bryce burst from between us running scared out of the house. We followed him just to make sure he didn't try to go after Nico. Arriving in the kitchen we saw Bryce run into Nico.

"I'm sorry, I won't bother you again." He said in a shaken voice and ran to his mother to take him home. Nico looked flabbergasted and looked over to me and Percy.

"What the fuck just happened!?" Wide eyed and slightly pale.

"We took care of it, you don't have to worry about him ever again. " Percy leaned over the kitchen counter and winked.

"What do you mean you took care of it?" Eyes narrowed at me.

"I took a knife out and told him if he comes near you again I'd exsanguinate him." There was no question in my voice, he would know if I was lying anyway... I'm a terrible liar.

"Boys, you need to excuse us and make sure no one of importance comes near this door." Without even looking at them when he said it he grabbed the front of my shirt hard and pulled me into the laundry room.

Closing and locking the door I was shoved against a dryer, I thought I was in trouble until I felt him undoing my pants.

"The things that I will do to you later tonight are going to make you speak in other languages that you don't know, but for now you get a quick taste." Slamming to the floor on his knees he popped my length into his mouth. I went from soft to hard in fewer than 4 seconds. The sinful things this guy could do with his mouth were indescribable. Not only could he deep throat me, but he could swallow and work his throat around me. Hands roaming underneath, spit pouring from the corners of his mouth he wiped at it to lube his fingers and reached under me. I gripped the dryer trying to keep my balance as pure unadulterated pleasure filled me up as he hits three pleasure centers at once, I'm trying to breath through it but it's useless. Thirty seconds and I was cumming full and thick into his wanting mouth, eyes looking up at me with pure lust. I start caressing his cheek with my thumb as he swallows every drop and returns me back to normal, stuffing me back in order in my pants and redoing my belt. I still was having trouble keeping myself from collapsing. Leaning up he kissed me, licking inside of my mouth In a sensual emotional state.

"That's only the beginning for what you just did, just wait til later."

"Oh fuck me.."

"Oh that will happen, and more. When I'm done with you, you will never look at a girl again."

With what I have experienced my entire visit... he might be right.


	8. Christmas Day part 2

We returned to the party slightly red faced with Percy chuckling at us and Jason wondering what the fuck was going on. After big bad Bryce left the party we ended up really enjoying ourselves, the party was great and hanging out with the boys was really kept it from being to boring. Not to mention one boy in particular that did dirty things to me in the laundry room. Nico was sitting in my lap laughing at something Percy had said when I felt his body stiffen slightly and slide off, looking up I saw someone I didn't expect, my father.

"Will! Buddy! Surprise!" He was all smiles and decked out in the new European fashions.

"Dad!? I thought you were... arnt you supposed to be in Rome? Or England?" I stood up catching him in a small hug.

"It's uh.. it's your first Christmas without.. I didn't want to completely leave you without.. let's umm go somewhere." Nicos dad was behind us and shook Apollo's hand, whispering something in his ear and pointed to the back of the house.

"I know where the pool house is, I'll show you." Taking his arm we made our way toward our party spot from last night. Percy winked and nodded at me as if to say he would watch Nico for me.

(Timebreak)

We went into the pool house and sat at the small table, apparently he had called Nicos dad ahead of time because two plates of food and some appetizers were waiting with a bucket of chilling beers.

"Come son, have a beer and a meal with me." My dad the rockstar, never knew what was exactly appropriate. We sat down and poured our drinks into some chilled mugs, it was good beer. We ate in almost silence only because the food really was divine. Once we got to the end was when he started talking.

"I didn't want to leave you alone the first Christmas without your mom, it's not right. I know we didn't know each other that well, but she was a good person. That was only confirmed when I met you and how well you turned out. I couldn't have picked a better mom for my son I guess. I only wish I would have been more involved with you, but I was selfish for a really long time Will. Not that I'm not selfish now, I'm just... more aware I guess. I've never really had to think about another person before myself before. I'll admit for a long time you and your mom were just a transaction mark on my bank statement every month until that day came. Sure she sent me pictures and I wrote letters, but it was like you were this imaginary friend I had. You weren't real to me until those police called me. Then it was like the lights turned on and you were this real human being in my life that I was in charge of. I know this is long winded but I had to tell you. I had to be real with you about it, and I couldn't leave you alone today." He finished with a huff as if the monologue had worn him out.

"Dad, I understand. Honestly it's the same here in this side of the fence, you weren't real until they told me you were coming to get me. Hell I had even avoided reading and seeing anything online about you because I didn't want to ruin my mental image of you. My friends knew more about you than I did, but I'm glad it happened. Sure the circumstances were fucked up, but somehow it worked out. I really appreciate everything you have done for me, and I know a lot of the things you did while she was alive. Like the car, and keeping us in a good home so she could try to do what she wanted job wise. Sure it was more of a transaction to you but it made all the difference to our lives. She never bad mouthed you, never made me think you were a deadbeat. Gave me all your letters and gifts. I love you Dad, she wanted me to love you and it worked."

"I love you too buddy. Always have, in my own way. So... you gonna tell me about the pretty little thing on your lap when I walked in?" I blushed, Damn nothing gets by him.

"That's Nico, my roommate." Long swig...

"And your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess he is." It was strange yet comforting to admit out loud.

"I didn't realize you were..."

"I don't know what I am Dad. I just know I like him." My eyes shifted to my drink, but a warm smile spread across his face like the sun.

"That's ok Buddy. You don't have to know everything about yourself right away. I thought I was straight until my late twenties. Then I met a guy who changed my outlook, then soon after I met Narcy and realized that I was in love with him. He wanted to come but I told him that this first year should just be us. I hate to admit it but he's usually the one who picked out your gifts through the years. He loved you the moment he saw your picture, always asked if we could visit you, and was always sad when I told him no. Narcy always wanted kids. The idea of being a stepdad took well to him. Well as long as you and your roommate are ok then I'm ok. He really is a looker, sweet kid too from what his dad tells me. Hold onto him if you can."

After the heartfelt conversation I told him what I got him for Christmas and that it was sent to his house, I had gotten him a photo album and sent pictures for him to fill it up, he informed me that he was more than certain the Narcy would have it all put together by the time he got home. Besides the large wad of money he handed me, he gave me a picture back of him and my mother the night they met. Told me a few good stories about them, gave me his blessing with Nico and then left to go back to his tour an hour later. After a big hug with a few tears we said good bye and I went to find the guys again.

(Timebreak)

Later that night after a shower I laid in my underwear in the bed flipping through movie channels trying to find something decent to watch when Nico came out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"So, today was something. How did the thing with your dad go?" The words were lost on me as he applied lotion all over his body.

"Yeah, it.. go." Laughing at me he threw a lotion bottle at my chest.

"Stop ogling me and answer my damn question! How was it with your dad?!" He chuckled deep in his chest.

"Oh shit, yeah it was fine. Gave me some money and a picture of him and my mom. I need to get a frame for it. Oh and he noticed you on my lap." Rolling his eyes he sauntered over to me, taking his towel off slowly, giving me hungry eyes as he crawled over me and sat on my legs.

"I have a few extra frames in the closet you are welcome to. So what did he say?" Fingers found their way along my chest, dancing and tickling me slightly.

"He asked if you were my boyfriend." At that I felt him stop breathing. Hands halted. Freezing like a very beautiful naked statue on top of me.

"W-What did y-you say.."

"I told him I guess, yeah. We hang out, we enjoy each other, shared secrets, have sex. Isn't that what a relationship is?" My poor emotional Nico, he was shaking at my words and a tear slipped down his face. I thumbed it away.

"Yeah, I guess it is. So... you're my boyfriend?" Emotion was thick in his throat, though he was trying his best to call it down.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I felt hands on my face tracing the plains as if he couldn't believe I was real.

"How about this, lets decide that officially on the last night before school ok? I don't want you to feel pressured just because of what you found out about Bryce ok? While we are in our little bubble here, I'm your boyfriend and you are mine. Then when school time comes we will decide whether that status is permanent. Fair enough?" Always the thoughtful one, and the one in denial. I wasn't going to change my mind. If I felt that way now I don't see how one more week was going to upheave everything that's happened between us, but if it makes him more comfortable giving me "time to think it over" then I'll give that to him. I took one of his hands and kissed his palm.

"So... about this other languages thing you mentioned in the laundry room.. you gonna make good on that?" Blush spread over his naked body as he nodded.

"Did you want to top or bottom?"

"Which will make me speak in tongues more?"

"Oh... I'm thinking you topping again would do that. Plus I can always top the shit out of you in the morning, but for now... I think I want you inside me." Teeth found my neck as I felt his tip twitch against my abs, it was already starting to dew. Taking the lube from the side table he warmed the tube in his hands first then put some in my hand.

"Ok, So you are going to prep me. I want to feel you circle it first, then start to push in with one finger, after that goes in easy move to two finger and then three. Once you can fit three curl your fingers and feel for a hard little bump, that's my prostate. I want you to play with it a little bit first before you fuck me." At fuck me he wrapped his arms around my neck and lifted himself up to give me better access to him. I felt the graze of his tongue along the cuff of my ear as I followed his instructions. Little coo's and moans emitted from him as I played with him. Directing me the whole time, telling me when to push in, when to curl my fingers, when to go harder and faster and when to slow down.

Basically teaching me his body like an instrument and how to play it right. Finally he slicked me up ready to feel all of me inside him. Flipping us so that he was under me he guided my length to his well prepped entrance.

"Just go slow at first, shallow, work your way in. Then once you feel it go all the way in really easy then you can speed up. Try to angle it upward to hit my prostate." I nodded and kissed him deeply before I pushed forward. Delicate soft hands soothed over my burning skin as I pressed into him. Tight heat enveloped me, I felt his teeth bite down into my lower lip as I pulled away and went back in.

"That's right baby just like that." He whispered into my mouth. Nico was pure sex, lust dripped from his mouth in such a sinful tone that it almost undid me. I pushed back in feeling him wrap his legs around me tightly drawing me deeper inside him. A choked sob escaped him as I bottomed out in full sheath.

"Will! Yes! You can move baby." Rocking into me I started to pick up the pace. Between the feel of being inside him and the softness of his body gliding along with mine, I felt this burst of warmth in my epicenter. A warmth that overcame my mental state and gave into the feeling. Faster he goaded me, harder he screamed. The bed was all but slamming against the wall as I took his body for my own, and yet at the same time he was taking me. I told him how good he felt, how much I wanted this, how I needed him.

"Fuck! Will! Yes! Please!" Was the constant mantra. Before I knew it I felt him clench and wetness spread over my and his stomachs. I hadn't even thought to touch him yet he was coming undone without it. My bliss climaxed inside him with a silent cry as he held me deep inside. Lips found mine in the slow sultry dance of our afterglow. I didn't pull out, I just stayed inside him until I softened enough to slip out naturally. Rolling to our sides still locked at the mouth, I kept him close to me unwilling for us to part quite yet. This must be what he was talking about that first night. The making love thing. This is what that was, not sex. This was more, this was ours forever, this moment. Unwilling to let go of each other, wrapped in us.


	9. I love you

Nico's POV

So needless to say, after Christmas happened everything turned into an all out fuckfest. We were doing it in the shower, in the bed, in my dad's bed when he was gone, in the pool house, in my sisters room, pretty much every surface of my house that wasn't otherwise occupied. My ass hadn't been this sore ever... and I wanted so badly to keep it that way. Sure the unstoppable sex was amazing, but the intimacy was phenomenal. We talked about everything, old flames, childhood tragedies, deep secrets, I poured my soul out to this sex god. Sure, Will was my best friend before, but now we were on this whole new level. Even when we went out of the house it was amazing. Will held my hand and kissed me in public, he didn't care who was watching. How was I ever going to let go of this? This couldn't be permanent. Nothing this perfect could last. I decided in the beginning that I would just cherish this til the end knowing I could keep the memory close to my heart for bad times...but I was wrong. I think these memories are going to sear inside me every time I think of them. That I was that happy once and I'll never be again.

I had memorized the taste and texture of his lips, the warmth of his skin. Seeped into the feeling of bliss when we woke up together and fell asleep wrapped in the other. Not to mention the pull I get in my stomach when I feel the memory of how his dick feels in any capacity. Who knew having a boyfriend would feel this good. Being this happy I hadn't even felt the need to hurt myself. Everything was perfect... for now.

(Timebreak)

Wandering the downtown area, I was looking for something cute to wear on our date tonight when I got pulled by my collar into the alley. At first I thought it was Will being cheeky until I slammed into the brick wall with more force than I expected.

Leo.

"What the fuck did you say to Percy?!" He screamed in my face making me wince. I was totally unprepared for this kind of confrontation.

"I.. I... I didn't say anything! Will and him found me after you left. They saw my eye and put two and two together. I didn't tell him to come after you I promise!" My hands were held up in defense Incase he decided to get physical.

"Well didn't stop him now did it! Not only that, he's going to spread around that we were fooling around. The last thing I want is people thinking I'm gay." A hand slammed into the wall next to my head making me jump. This was going to get ugly, where the fuck was Will! I lost him somewhere at the last store when he told me to go on without him.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have fooled around with a dude if you didn't want to be perceived as gay!" I shouted back, completely at a loss from where that bravery came from.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I should take what I should have that night huh? At least I will have gotten something out of it. If I'm going to be ridiculed I might as well make it worth it!" He spat in my face and turned me around roughly, I wish I didn't know what was coming next. This had happened to me to many times not to know. Tears burned my eyes as I dug my nails bloody into the wall praying for it to be over. I felt his rough hands touch my body like hot knives... then all the sudden he was gone. I realized he was gone but I couldn't move to see why. I couldn't see or hear at that point I was in such a panic. I could only hear a few things like I was under water. Elevated voices shouting, a bump or maybe a crack? I was turned around by someone again only to he hugged tightly, fingers in my hair petting me as I shook and cried. Then the scent hit my nose and I realized it was Will. Blinking tears out of my eyes I latched myself to him as if he was a life line, I guess he was. I couldn't tell you how long it took for me to come fully aware, but when I did I saw Leo crumpled next to a trash bin with a bloody lip and from the way he was holding his chest some bruised ribs.

"It's ok, your ok. I have you." Will was wiping my eyes with his shirt.

"He came out of nowhere, I didn't... I couldn't.. I was to weak to stop him." My voice was still shaking.

"It's ok, I got him. No one is going to hurt you again. I promised you that and I keep my promises. Let's go home, your makeup is ruined." I chuckled a sad laugh at that. Will always knew what to say.

(Timebreak)

We didn't go home right away, I wanted to save the day. I didn't want it all to end with me possibly getting assaulted. I fixed my makeup in a cafe bathroom and we went back to shopping. By the time we headed back to the car and passed the alley we left Leo in, He was gone. The drive was good, Will kissing my hand across the console and holding it tight the whole way home.

After a shower I dried my hair and slipped on a robe to hide what I had bought while Will wasn't looking. I heard him thump up the stairs outside he room as I positioned myself on the bed. Skipping through the door he had two mugs of hot chocolate, not to mention he was just in PJ pants and no shirt... my favorite kind of Will... minus the PJ pants.

"Here, thought you could use this before bed." Handing me the mug, he flicked the TV on and changed it to an old Movie from the 80's. Turning out the light he removed his pants and slid under the covers with his mug in hand.

"Why do you have a robe on?" I put my mug down to my side table and slowly slid the robe off my shoulders revealing black lace boy shorts I found in Victoria secret.

"Damn, wow, please tell me those are for me." Greedy eyes roamed me hungrily, the exact reaction I wanted. Nodding at him I straddled his waist and pressed my lips to his. Things started going my way as his hands gripped at my new panties testing the give of the material. Then he broke away.

"Baby, we don't have to. Seriously after what happened today I figured you would want to skip this tonight."

"Why would you think that? Is that what you want? Did you not want to..."

"Oh I want to, I always want to with you..." with you, those words will forever hit repeat inside me.

"I just don't want you to think I always expect it, or that if you don't feel like it that we have to. After what happened today I could understand if you don't want to be touched."

"Will, I always want to be touched by you. You saved me, you are always saving me. I just want to show you how much I appreciate you being my knight in shining armor." I mouthed at his neck and ground my hips down into his bare lap.

"Yeah, well I hope you know that I would do that even if you didn't have sex with me. I would do that for you no matter what. You don't owe me your body for saving you Nico. " I froze in place and then raised my head so that we were eye to eye.

"I know that, and that's why I'm doing this. I know you don't expect anything of me, I promise you I know that. But after someone like him hurts me I tend to want to hurt myself. I promised you I wouldn't do that again and I won't. But with that I need to show you how much you mean to me, Will I... I love you." My heart began to beat faster than it ever had. Did I really just admit that to him? This was way to soon to say something like this, we had just started to date! He probably thinks I'm a psycho! Yet, fingers dug harder into my backside at the words. Breaking the space between us he kissed me hard, taking my lower lip between his teeth when I heard "I love you too Nico" like a growl ripping from his chest.

After that it was all over, the talk was done. The only words were repeated I love you's as we pawed at each other aggressively, almost possessively. Rolling around the sheets trying to crawl into the others skin. The euphoria that spread through my body as he said the words back was intoxicating. Pinning me under him I felt his mouth glide down my body sucking purple marks like a trail of breadcrumbs to his prize. Teasing the fabric of the fancy underwear with a clash of tongue and teeth, he rolled me to my side as he pressed the lace between my crease with his tongue. Pulling them to the side I felt his mouth explore inside of me, a new sensation that we hadn't ventured to til right now.

I was overwhelmed by it, clawing at the sheets as I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. For someone I had to pretty much had to teach everything to he was catching on and possibly surpassing me in every way. I couldn't help the noises that escaped from my mouth as he dipped his tongue deep inside causing me to writhe and shake with pleasure. Palming the front he bit at my cheek and said "someone's wet for me already." I giggled cause it was true, he had me leaking and painfully hard as my length stretched the front of the panties out. Fingers joined his mouth as I tossed a bottle of lube down to him. I was still loose from this morning so we worked his way in with ease. It was getting to much as he milked my prostate while teasing my rim mercilessly, this was going to be over quick if he didn't hurry up.

As if reading my mind me brought me back to my back and hovered above me as I felt him lining up. Pulling the underwear down and off my legs and throwing them aside. Wills face every time he took me was pure sex, dripping with amazement as he buried himself deep in me. Long blonde hair tickled my face as he leaned down to kiss me. Everything with Will started off slow then turned rough, even his kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed, his pace becoming faster and faster. My legs mimicked my arms around his waist and I was all but hanging off him as sweat poured over us both as he hit inside me impossibly deep. I could barely form words, just moaning noise choked out of my chest only to be cut off by his mouth. Will was getting close, he liked to kiss me while he finished. I didn't realize how close I was until the room went white and flashed into negatives as I came like a shotgun blast as he hit that spot dead on. "Fuck! Will! I love you I love you so much! Ahh!" The feeling of wetness he felt between our torsos set him off as he hit deep inside me and stilled. He never came on me, always inside of me. Ever since I let him the first time I became addicted to it, the feeling of warmth spreading inside me. It was more than just the feeling it was the action, the trust that came with it. That and knowing that I was carrying a bit of him inside me all day, sure some people think that's gross but I didn't.

We stayed joined together until Will slipped from me naturally.

"Nico, I love you so much. I've been wanting to tell you this past week but i was afraid to. Thank you for saying it first." He whispered into my ear as peppered kisses on the side of my face.

"I couldn't help it, I had to say it. Even if you didn't say it back I had to say it. Honestly I didn't even dream you would say it back."

"Well that's just stupid to think I wouldn't say it back. I love you Nico." He hummed again my neck.

"I love you too."

Seven more days until we go back to school, if he decided he didn't want to keep this up when we got back... it's going to kill me.


	10. Baptism

**trigger warning:mentions of rape and self harm**

Nicos POV

My father woke me up super early and drug me out of the house to have a private breakfast with him. I made sure to wake up early enough to put a small moment of makeup on before we left, my father has been good in front of other people, but I still wanted to push it just Incase he still wasn't ok with it. I wanted to know for sure. Yeah, he bought me makeup, he's been ok with me wearing it, but it's because people are around. I would like to see how he reacts alone.

We get to the IHOP and we order our breakfast, my father is fidgeting as if he is nervous. Was it me making him nervous or something else?

"Nico, how would you feel about living off campus. Like a few blocks from the school." That question threw me for a loop.

"Ummm that would be better than the dorms I guess? Why?"

"Well, I got a phone call from the school, they no longer want you and Will sharing a dorm room anymore. I know that you wouldn't want to share with anyone else so I'm offering to get you and Will an apartment a block away from the school, his father has been informed and is on board if you both are." My head was spinning, what?!

"Why? What happened?"

"I was informed that a boy named Leo Valdez blew the whistle on your... relationship... to the headmaster. Policy states that of two students are in a relationship they cannot room together." I love how my father still can't tell of Will and I are dating... never mind I still can't really tell yet either. Sure he has been knee deep in me the whole break, but that doesn't mean shit. Will talks about it like we are dating, calls me his boyfriend, does and says all the right things, even told me he loved me, but I can't trust it until we are back at school.

"Damn, Ok. Well I'll ask Will if he is ok with it." I took a bite of my pancakes delicately as not to smear my new liquid lip I got for Christmas.

"William already knows, his father told him last night and he's on board. I just wanted to talk to you away from him Incase you weren't. You go back in four days and I can have all your things brought to the new apartment by then. Apollo is in town now awaiting my text. He is going to have everything set up for you two before you go back. The money I save on dorm costs and mess hall we will just put into the apartment and an expense account for you two. If you both want to stay the summer out there just let us know a month before school ends and I'll renew the lease." Sipping his coffee he was super calm about this whole situation.

"That's great, wow thank you."

"Now ummm... did you want one bedroom or two? "

"What did Will say?"

"He said whatever you wanted, that he would be just fine with one bedroom. But if you wanted your own space he would understand."

Will, always trying to make people comfortable.

"One is fine, king bed please." He picked his phone up and started typing rapidly to Wills dad.

My father just encouraged me to move in with my boyfriend, offered to pay for it, hasn't said a word about the full face of makeup I'm wearing... this was brand new territory. It's like I don't even know him anymore. Sure I loved it, but how long would it last?

"Would you like to tell me why this boy ratted you two out?"

Fuck!

I really didn't want to tell him. I wasn't ready to. I shook my head and kept my eyes down. Nodding he continued on with breakfast.

"Dad, are you ok with all this?" I don't know why I asked that! It flew out of my mouth before I could catch it.

"I'm not sure exactly what you are asking me." He motioned to the waitress for a new coffee and turned his attention back to me.

"The make up, me being gay, Will being my boyfriend, that we are having sex." Might as well get it over with. Truth be told I wanted to know, wanted to hear him say it either way. Dancing in this middle ground was killing me.

"Nico I've know you were gay since you were five, I got over that a long time ago. The makeup... that was harder. My girlfriend has softened me to the idea as well as William. He showed me pictures of you at school and you look so happy, I haven't seen you that happy around me in years. With the Christmas party as an exception because you were in your makeup. This visit has made me so happy, just seeing you this way. You don't walk around like you have this weight on your shoulders anymore. William has lit something inside you, if letting you move in with him keeps you happy then that's what I'll do. As for you two having sex, as long as it's consensual then it's none of my business. Your sex life is your sex life. Personally I feel like I know to much about it already." At that he downed the last of his coffee before the lady poured him a new cup.

"What's that mean?" I took a sip of my juice, how much does he know? What does he know?

"Besides the obvious? You and William are not what I would call quiet. Not to mention we have cameras all over the common areas of the house, so reviewing that footage was surprising to say the least. Since we are heading down this to much information highway, you have your mothers sex drive and passion." Dad seriously what the fuck!

"Not to mention the reports from school. Before William. Rumors fly in schools and I've had quarterly meetings with your guidance counselor since you were 12. He informed me that you got around. I wasn't crazy to hear that, but you have William now. You need to keep him if you can, he's a good boy and loves you very much. Cares about you deeply. Your counselor told me that he felt you had a secret, that he couldn't quite figure out what it was. I assumed it was your stepmother, Hazels mother. I thought that was what you were hiding, but I personally feel it's more than that and I hope that one day you will tell me." Emotion laced thick in his throat as he said the end. Paying the check we got up and walked to the car. My dad knows, but he doesn't know. He has taken all these steps to accept me for who I am, even though he doesn't understand it fully.

It was time.

We got to the car and before he could start the engine I took his hand in mine and looked at him eye to eye. Squeezing his hand I let it go and started removing my bracelets. My heart rate shot up. I felt breathless, I turned my naked wrists to him.

"Niccolo! What! Who?... why?" The apparently hurt in his eyes was enough to make me ruin my makeup. The tears I had been holding back drowned my cheeks with years of secrets.

"I felt I had to be punished for being me, I hated myself for a long time. Will is the only reason I stopped, because he loves me." I croaked.

"Niccolo I love you, please don't ever doubt.."

"I don't, not anymore. Today I know and now I'll always know. I'm not done though. Dad, Bryce r-raped me. I was 12 and he used my own sexuality against me. Telling me I would like it because I was g-gay. He's been hurting me for years, that's why he left the party. Because of Will, Will threatened him and I can finally breathe k-knowing he's never going to hurt me again. L-leo tried to hurt me too. A lot of boys have hurt me because of what I a-"am." I can't believe I told him. It's wasn't collected or calm. I stuttered through it all, opening that pain for him to finally see. Silence impregnated the car. I was worried about what would happen next.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Electo, I need you to take the Lawrance's off my lists. I also need you to liquidate any holdings with them. They are never to come near me, my family, or my businesses again." He was curt, furious in his clipped tone. Hanging up the phone he started the car. Driving in circles he was lost in thought. I couldn't bring myself to speak, had I told him to much? Should I not have told him?

"Do you want me to press charges?" He asked breaking the silence, tears streaming down his face.

"No, we wouldn't win anyway, no proof."

"I..fuck I missed it, how could I have missed it. Fuck it's so obvious and I... fuck! Nico I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I should I have protected you, I'm always failing at protecting you."

"That's not true dad, you left hazels mom, you kicked her out when you saw what she did to me. I hid Bryce from you."

"You hid him because of me, you hid it because you were afraid of me. I don't want you to be afraid of me anymore."

"I'm not." A long silence followed once more.

"Are the wounds just on your wrists?"

"Yes."

"If you want to cover them, I'll sign for it. You could cover them up, tattoo over them so that you don't have to look at them. A new start. Maybe peonies, they were your mothers favorite flowers." My tears formed anew.

"I would like that."

"Good, I'll have it taken care of before you leave to go back, you shouldn't have to live with them another day than you have to. I love you, I'll do anything to make this right."

"I love you too dad." I couldn't even look at him, I was crying into my hands, drowning my scars in cathartic tears.

"It wasn't your fault, it's not your fault."

"Oh, fuck.. gods dad."

"ITS NOT!" He shouted. I broke down even harder.

"Dad please!"

Pulling the car over he parked it and grabbed me hard pressing me to his chest. Both of us shaking uncontrollably in what I can only describe as the moment I finally knew for sure I had a father, a father that would do anything for me. A father who wanted nothing more than to atone for both our sins. A father that was mine.

(Timebreak)

Heading back into my room I saw Will sorting and folding clothes on my bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm folding our clothes, I just washed them while you were gone. I can pack most of these for us. How was breakfast? Why is your makeup ruined? What did he say!?"

"I told him, everything. Every thing I told you, Bryce, the rape, the cuts, everything." Will's jaw dropped, surprise over came him.

"Is everything ok?"

"If by Ok you mean he's going to let me cover them up with tattoos so that I'll never have to look at them again, or that he cut off every tie to the Lawrance family he has, or that he said he would press charges and broke down with me in the car as we sobbed uncontrollable into one another than yeah. Everything is ok." Getting off the bed he kissed me hard and embraced me as only he can. The pressure of a person that loves you. A hug and a kiss of a lifetime lover.

"Well my dad let me in on the secret, you weren't going to let me know we were moving in together?" I threw my bag on the chair in the corner and we sat back on the bed.

"Nico, we already live together. We were going to live together when we went back anyway. Only now we get our own space. I knew you would be ok with it so I just let him tell you."

"So... one bedroom ok with you?"

"Nico, you have to stop thinking that I'm backing out. Have I ever given you the impression I'm going to change my mind? I'm ok with it. I love you, I don't care who knows."

It was overwhelming, the best and worst Christmas of my life. I felt like I was going to collapse, I kissed him again and motioned that I was going to shower. Inside the bathroom I stripped and started the water, I needed to wash off this morning. A baptism into a life that I could be happy in. Under the spray I saw the water run multicolored as my makeup rinsed from my body, the door opened and Will was naked climbing in to join me. Taking the sponge he lathered it and ran the suds over my body. Washing me clean and rinsing my hair. I held onto him as he cleaned me. Things began to heat up as I ran my small fingers over the expanse of his freckles. I kept trying to touch him only for him stop me, telling me that this was for me and not him. Lips worked over my neck and torso, getting on his knees he pushed me against the shower wall laving at the underside of my cock.

My fingers found his hair as he kissed the plush head and took me into his mouth. The heat of him was so much hotter than the steaming water around us. Bliss tingled on my skin just taking in the feeling of him loving me physically. I loved this man, and he was there first to love me back. Will May have been a Virgin when we first came here, but it was as if it was my first time too. The first time I ever made love. Sex can be such an empty thing and Will made it so full and expansive. Bringing it to heights I could never have imagined. Turning my body while still on his knees he spread my cheeks apart to mouth at my rim. I wanted nothing more than to worship his body, yet he was the one worshiping mine. I felt his tongue breach me, exploring my insides making me sob into the tile wall. My hands searched for purchase on the slick surface only to find none.

"Fuck, fuck Will! Gods please."

Tongue darting in and out of my body as he massages the globes of my backside. It was to much, I needed him in me.

"Will please! Take me please!"

Standing he perched my leg up on the shower step and pushed inside. One arm reached behind me into his hair as the other entwined with our fingers against the wall. One arm wrapped around my waist lifting me slightly with every thrust.

"I've always wanted you, I just didn't know it. Now that I have you I'm never letting go. You are perfect for me, Perfect to me. I'll never want anyone the way I want you." His words washed over me harder than the water falling on us.

"I love you! I've always loved you! Stay with me, please!" I all but shouted as he prodded my prostate with precision, knowing my body as only he did.

"Always, I promise!" He huffed in my ear as his thrusts increased in speed. Turning my head he kissed me over my shoulder. A wild tongue play as he reached to stroke me in front. The love, the sex, the acceptance was all to much and I exploded around him. I released all over his fist and the wall in an orgasm that knocked the breath from my lungs. The room shot into negatives and everything turned white as I bit down on his lower lip.

"Ahh cum inside me! Will!"

The feeling of him pulsing inside me was heaven, the biggest sign of our trust in eachother. I wanted him inside me, wanted to feel him there long after he left. Like keeping a piece of him. We leaned against the wall breathing hard, then I felt him kiss down my spine... then along my crease... then..

"Will!"


	11. A new start

**Trigger warning :choking and slapping**

Wills pov

We packed quickly, we still had 4 days til school started up. The goodbyes were sadder than I thought. Nico and his dad had an honest to gods tearful goodbye. I even hated saying goodbye to Persephone and her kids. Nicos dad gave me a hard handshake and then brought me into a bone crushing hug thanking me in my ear about saving his son. I had never heard anyone so grateful.

Boarding the plane Nico took my hand at lift off, he looked beautiful today all decked out in his new pallets.

"I need to ask you a question" Nicos palms were sweaty as he asked in a low almost scared tone.

"Babe, you can ask me anything."

"Are you sure, like 100% sure. Like we don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. We can make up another excuse why we live together off campus."

"Are you.. are you ashamed of me?" It hurt to say, but part of me really felt that might be the reason he keeps thinking I'm backing out. Maybe he was backing out and he was trying to make me do it.

"Gods no!" He shouted way to loud for a plane ride. Everyone looked at him like he was carrying a bomb.

"Then What is it! How many times do I have to reassure you I'm in this. Like for real. I love you, I have never told anyone that other than my mother. I'm not sure I have really told my dad or if I just say it in my head. If you don't love me, or want to call this off then you have to be the one to do it because I want this. I want to see where this goes." My eyes pricked with tears in fear of what he might say.

"Will, I am so in love with you. So in love that I'm terrified I dreamt all of this. That I'm going to wake up and you are going to be snoring in the bed across from me in the dorms. I don't think you have thought Of what dating me will mean. It means everyone at school might call you names, they might start stupid rumors, you might get kicked out of clubs or teams, they might be really shitty about it. I don't want to put you through that if I can avoid it." Closing his eyes at the last word o saw a silent tear roll down his perfect cheek. I wiped it away.

"Nico, I'm in this. Regardless of what you might think. Plus I think you might be surprised how school accepts it. You never get made fun of and that's because of percy and Jason. Both of which who really like me. "

"Ok that's true."

"Yeah it is. Now stop worrying and enjoy this. We are about to get our own place!"

"There is something else..." the look on his face was starting to scare me, his breathing had picked up and I was afraid he was going to go into a panic attack. Why was he doing this here, now!

"What? What else is there?"

"You are probably going to hear some things about me. Things I've done, people... people I've done." Oh that's what he was getting at. I knew Nico has gotten around before. I wasn't fully sure what that meant exactly.

"How many?"

"A lot. Like I am the village bicycle."

"Oh cause everyone has had a ride?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"Something in the range of 30... maybe 40. I'm a span of 3-4 years." Squeezing his eyes together in terror he clutched the front of my shirt. He looked like I was going to hit him. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, well then I guess I bought a bicycle. A very used and beaten up bicycle that a bunch of people threw away thinking it wasn't good enough. Little did they know that's the bike that's going to win the race. A little paint, some oil, and love is all it takes to put you back on track. New bicycles are over rated. I prefer mine broken in and riddled with talent. Makes for a smoother ride." Finally shutting me up he kissed me.

"No... more... bicycle phrases."

"Got it. Nico, I don't care how many have been before me. Especially since I know how it started. I don't think that would have happened if Bryce hadn't done what he did. That's not your fault. You were just trying to survive, trying to cope. You know that you don't have to do that anymore. I'm here and I love you, and I know I am the only one you want to sleep with from now on. So relax and know I'm in this and I expect a blow job in the bathroom when we get off this plane" twisting my nipple at the jab he leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you too."

After that we both couldn't hold back the joy of our future independence.

We got off the two hour plane ride and caught an Uber to the address that would be our new home.

It was a very luxurious apartment complex. We checked in with the door man in a marble laid foyer where we were given the keys after we showed them our IDs. What I didn't expect was we were one of the two penthouse units! Giggling in the elevator I wrapped my arms around Nico kissing his neck, whispering sweet nothings about how excited I was. The valets were bringing up our suit cases in the service elevator, we even had to turn a key in the elevator to get to our apartment. This was fancier than I had ever lived, I couldn't lie and hide my excitement. It wasn't only me, Nico was very happy to have his own place in such a fancy complex. A big step up from the smelly dorms.

Turning the key we opened the door to the most amazing place. Open floor plan, black and white granite kitchen with a well stocked fridge, black leather reclining sofas with a massive flat screen and entertainment center, hard wood floors and picture windows giving us a view of the mountains behind the school. There was a hall bathroom with a stand up shower and WC toilet. Across from that was an extra room that could be a good guest room. We could tell it was for guests because none of our things were in it. Just basics for someone who was staying the night, possibly Nicos sister or for when our parents came to visit.

Then we explored the master suite which was jaw dropping in its own right. Huge king sized bed with a black and grey cover with a sun on it, a walk in closet with all our clothes already folded and hung. New clothes lined both sides along with whatever we had in our dorm. My dad must have done some shopping for us. A large on suite bathroom with a bathtub and stand up shower made of glass. Double sinks with all our morning routine stuff splayed over the tops of the counters. What made Nico squeal was this poplar vanity stationed in the corner outside of the closet. Ornately carved with flowers and skulls, hundreds of dollars in brand new top of the line makeup of all his favorite brands, perfumes and colognes littered the sides with dazzling jeweled bottles and old time poof spritzers like the ones he had at home. In a drawer was a note from my dad, one for me and one for him.

Mine just had a good luck, love you, hope you like the place, you get your surprise tonight at dinner written on it. Nico looked a little embarrassed at his note and wouldn't let me see it. We fell on the bed testing out the mattress.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" I love my boyfriend but he can be very dense.

"All of it, all the adult stuff. We are going to grocery shopping and cleaning on Saturday's. Laundry, budgeting the monthly bills to our expense account, possibly getting a cat."

"When the fuck did we agree to get a cat?!"

"Just now." I laughed.

"We can talk about that after dinner, or maybe after ten dinners."

"Yeah well as long as we have the conversation." I threaded my fingers in his and kissed his knuckles. I started examining to fresh tattoos he received yesterday on his wrists. They were beautiful flowers, peonies. Nicos dad had my dad recommend someone and flew them out. Rockstars usually knew where good tattoo guys shiny plastic from the protective adhesive shined under my hands as I trailed the flowery designs. So pretty. Five more days til he can take off the adhesive and we can see them in their full glory.

"So did you want to throw a party? Like some sort of house warming? I only know of two other guys that have their own place who school with us and their places are not nearly as nice as this."

"Party sounds good, maybe tomorrow night? New Year's Eve? Could be our coming out party too." He hit me with the pillow.

"Yeah, I guess t could be that."

"Why do other people have their own place? Other gay couples?"

"No, Dakota kept sneaking in booze. Austin kept sneaking in weed, said it made his guitar playing better. I think Michael.K kept sneaking in girls. So all of us with our own place are deviants."

"Well I'm glad to be part of that small group."

We spent the next hours just wandering the place (well... making out on various surfaces), checking out the fire pit on the veranda until my dad arrived later that night with dinner.

After a wonderful meal of Indian food and a good bottle of white wine he made us walk him down to his car only to find it was parked next to a white Cadillac Escalade! Which was apparently ours! He handed us both keys to it! We had the best parents in the world and for the first time in a long time I felt really indescribably happy. Everything was falling into place in a way that I never thought possible.

After another tearful farewell we went back up to our room after a very full day. Nico disappeared into the closet while got ready for bed and found some mindless television to watch. Hazel would be back from Canada with Frank tomorrow, and it would be a good chance to show off our new digs since we finally agreed on the party. It will make us the envy of Olympus academy. Who doesn't want to party in a penthouse?

"Babe! Did you want me to start the Evite for tomorrow? We got to get the supplies at the store too. Want me to make a list?!" I shouted to him while playing on my iPhone. What was he doing in there?

"We can do that later! I got a surprise for you!"

Nico came out of the closet leaning against it seductively. Wearing nothing but a lace black thong, thigh highs with a garter belt, and a skin tight Bra-Let that strapped in various points all over his torso. I wouldn't have been surprised if my mouth was hanging open and drooling. His hair beautifully straightened and make up was done better than any other time I've seen him wear it. If it wasn't for the obvious bulge in his panties you would have never known he was male. Looking him up and down I saw he was donning black vinyl Christian louboutin red-bottom heels that pulled everything else together.

Fuck!

"I think we can worry about that later, right now I kind of want to get ready for bed." Sauntering over to the bed he crawled over it posing in his lingerie in sexy sprawled out poses that were so obscene I could have cum just watching him. Damn we had come a long way since that rushed handjob all those months ago.

"Where did you get that, and why have you been hiding it from me?" I squeezed at the obvious arousal straining in my boxer briefs.

" Well this is going to sound creepy, but your dad left me a whole stash of this stuff in the back of the closet. It was in the note he gave me. He does have good taste. Don't you think?"

"I really don't want to think about my dad picking out sexy underwear for you, but right now I can't tear my eyes away." Crawling over he turned his back to me giving me a full view of the fabric riding up his crack, it wasn't just lace but a string of black pearls. The garters fitting snug into his alabaster skin. Silk hose that cling to every curve of his hairless legs. I couldn't wait any longer, I rushed forward mouthing along the pearls. My tongue swirling and dipping into his crease causing his body to tremble. Massaging the globes of his ass as I pulled the string to the side and dipped into his furled entrance.

If you would have asked me a year ago if I would be in a full on relationship with a gender fluid god of sex, I would have laughed and told you to get your head checked. I was though, I was in this amazing relationship with my best friend. I got to enjoy him on so many levels, and I wanted every level. I was in love, the only thing that would have made this perfect was if my mom was alive for me to tell her. Then again, if she were alive I never would have met him.

The smell of cloves and black current that I associated with Nico filled the air, pushing himself back into me I bit at his cheeks and sucked purple flowers into his backside. Sliding down the bed I urged him to straddle over my face. I felt the small bottle of lube hit the pillow next to me as he tore my underwear from my body. Looks like I'm topping tonight. I sucked in breath as he popped me into his mouth. Two can play at that game, I ripped the thong in half at the sensation and threw it off the bed causing the pearls to scatter to the floor. Dipping his balls close to my chin I slipped them both into my mouth while fingering his rose bud open. The velvet walls clenching and relaxing into my touch. My other hand slowly pumping his length and teasing the wetness at the head making him moan deep in his chest.

I've never wanted anything more in my life that to be inside him every moment of every day, and now we have our own place to make that dream come true.

"Will hurry up! I need you!"

"Oh baby you are good to go, come here!"

Hopping off me he grabbed the lube and mixed it with his spit that he left on my cock, not to mention the lipstick too. Damn I wish I would have watched that happen. Wrapping his arms over my shoulders he slid down on my dick slowly. Gods he looked amazing even with the lipstick smear. Riding me slowly in the well practiced manner we had developed the last two weeks, I could feel every inch of him soft and tight. Mouth open and moaning against mine, licking at the inside of my mouth. A mess of sticky precum covered my stomach as he twitches against me, hot and feverish with lust. Lifting and and lowering onto me in our bed, snatching at the sheets in pleasure.

All the sudden we went from slow and sensual to full speed octane in a matter of seconds. Nicos hands clasped the headboard as he increased his speed. I sat up slightly pulling his hair and licking up his neck to bite at his jawline and earlobe.

"You are such a filthy little girl you know that?" I whispered into his ear and finished with harsh nip to the cuff. Nicos eyes were blown out black as he growled at my words in pleasure. A hand snaked its way to his hip where mine was gripping, pulling it off he lead it upward. I was so caught up I didn't realize what he was doing, he placed it on his neck.

"Call me a bitch and choke me." Automatically I clenched my hand over the clean expanse of his neck. Nico was living out some kinky fantasy we had never talked about, but I was on board.

"Like this bitch?" I squeezed my jeans while speaking close to his mouth. It wasn't hard, not enough to cut off his breath. Just enough so he could feel the pressure. The twitch of his wet head against my stomach told me that was exactly what he wanted. I held him tight, one hand in his neck and one wrapped at his nape holding him firm as thrust upward hard. Harder than I had ever fucked him. Biting into his lip until a small taste of metal teased at my tongue. I felt him starting to move even faster.

"Please." He choked out.

"Please what?"

"More."

I don't know what got into me. I took my hand off his neck and slapped his face lightly. Moaning at the slap I started doing it harder. Moans of "fuck, yes, more" dripped from his smeared mouth. A little trickle of blood staining the corner running down his chin. I licked at it and that's when he clenched and screamed. Eyes rolling as he cried out and came hard in thick white ropes that coated my torso. The scream tipped me over the edge as I held him on me and stayed deep inside as I pulsed. Once I was done I let him go and we collapsed. Harsh breathing in my ear as little kisses littered my neck, I rubbed at his lower back soothingly until both came completely down.

Once I was out of him, I ran to the bathroom and got some wipes for the both of us. Laying there completely spent I took my time peeling off the remnants of the lingerie. Taking off the shoes, the Bra let, the hose and garters. Wiping between his crease to clean away lube and my own seed. Wiping his face of blood and make up. Kissing each area as I cleaned and healed.

Laying naked next to one another in our new home was lost coital bliss. Nico running his fingers through my hair, me kissing his fingers and trailing my own down the planes of his stomach.

"Was I too rough?"

"Not at all, I'm the one who asked for it didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I just want to make sure."

"You look really good in our bed." Shifting forward he laid his head in my chest. Face bare from the makeup I wiped away, black halo of raven hair trailing like tendrils around his face.

Nico is absolutely beautiful.


End file.
